


Il Mio Eroe

by La_Fra



Category: Naruto
Genre: what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: Dopo l'improvvisa morte del Quarto Hokage, il consiglio si riunisce per scegliere un suo successore.Kakashi non è soddisfatto della decisione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1: La decisione sbagliata**

 

“ _Kakashi Hatake_ ”

 

La porta si era aperta con un sonoro _click_ e le sagome dei più grandi esponenti di Konoha erano apparse di fronte alla piccola folla in attesa.

Prima che la roca voce del Terzo spezzasse la tensione, il consiglio era rimasto in ritiro per più di due giorni. Insieme a Mitokado, Utatane e Shimura, Sarutobi e altri Ninja di alto grado erano rimasti chiusi nell'ormai abbandonato ufficio per scegliere il quinto Hokage.

 

Ancora impalato, Kakashi ci mise un po' prima di rendersi conto che il nome che era appena stato pronunciato non era quello che avrebbe voluto sentire.

 

Fino a pochi minuti prima, era stato in piedi tra la folla davanti alla finestra a fissare la strada principale del villaggio, insolitamente deserta quel giorno. Dalla torre si poteva vedere tutta la via, che gli era apparsa opprimente e scura in quella mattina di pioggia. Era rimasto nervosamente a tamburellare con le dita sulle braccia conserte, il piede aveva battuto concitatamente a terra, mentre l'occhio scoperto e stanco aveva continuato a guizzare nervosamente su e giù per la strada costellata da pozzanghere. Era arrivato lì prima del dovuto, e si era limitato a rivolgere qualche cenno o mezza parola ai ninja che piano piano lo avevano raggiunto, accalcandosi davanti alla grande porta di legno.

 

Era stato durante quella soffocante attesa che Kakashi si era domandato per la prima volta nella sua vita cosa significasse _per lui_ essere Hokage. In effetti, non ci aveva mai ragionato su troppo. Quello, in fondo, era stato da sempre il sogno di qualcun altro. Negli ultimi giorni però Kakashi si era inevitabilmente ritrovato costretto a rifletterci.

 

Una volta, avrebbe, senza pensarci troppo, risposto che quel titolo spettava al ninja migliore del villaggio- al più forte. L'esperienza però gli aveva insegnato che non si trattava solo di una questione puramente agonistica... Quel ruolo doveva spettare a qualcuno puro d'animo, qualcuno capace di far risplendere luce anche nei momenti più bui. Un buon leader sarebbe stato qualcuno in grado di mettere gli interessi di Konoha al primo posto, e che avrebbe, magari, potuto davvero cambiare per sempre le cose; rendere il mondo un posto migliore. Sarebbe dovuto essere una persona che il villaggio avrebbe potuto seguire, come Minato: in poche parole, qualcuno che fosse _un eroe_.

_Ma sentitemi,_ aveva pensato mentre apprensivo aveva continuato a osservare la deserta strada dalla finestra, _come mi sono messo a ragionare adesso?! Sembro davvero diventato un povero illuso..._ Aveva sorriso tristemente, e scosso un po' la testa. Certo che... era cambiato parecchio negli ultimi anni.

Comunque, ciò che restava certo era che Kakashi non si considerava affatto quel tipo di uomo.

 

Per questo, quella mattina piovosa, quando si era preparato in fretta ed era uscito dalla sua solitaria casa, quando aveva attraversato a testa bassa il villaggio, era stato sicuro- più che sicuro-, che da lì a poco avrebbe udito un altro nome pronunciato a gran voce. Un nome più appropriato del suo.

 

Il Quarto Hokage era morto all'improvviso, troppo giovane per aver avuto l'occasione di scegliere lui stesso a chi passare la torcia. Sicuramente, Minato si sarebbe aspettato di rimanere in carica almeno per qualche altro anno...

Anche se non aveva mai espresso una preferenza, tutti si aspettavano che a sedere su quella sedia dopo di lui sarebbe stato un suo allievo. Non sarebbe stata certo la prima volta al villaggio, infondo: molto spesso era l'Hokage stesso a fare la scelta, che inevitabilmente ricadeva su una persona fidata, o un allievo appunto, e nessuno aveva in questi casi, quasi mai, nulla da obiettare.

 

Nonostante quell'evidenza, la stessa che da giorni ormai lo teneva sveglio la notte, Kakashi era rimasto incredulo e paralizzato all'udire il _suo_ nome pronunciato con fermezza ed autorità dalle labbra severe e rugose di Sarutobi. A fianco a lui, Danzo Shimura era corrucciato, teneva la testa bassa e gli occhi appena socchiusi, e non aveva rivolto nemmeno mezzo sguardo alla folla di Jounin che attendeva con trepidazione nel corridoio. Anche se l'atmosfera fuori da quella porta chiusa era stata tesa di aspettativa, i volti dei ninja lì presenti erano rimasti scuri e chini; erano passati solo pochi giorni dalla battaglia che aveva visto sconfitto il Lampo Giallo, ed il villaggio era ancora in lutto.

 

Il funerale si sarebbe svolto l'indomani.

Appena superati i ventisei anni, Kakashi avrebbe quindi dovuto sopportare di nuovo quel dolore; per la seconda volta nella sua vita. Prima suo padre, adesso il suo maestro.

Minato aveva dato la sua vita per salvare il villaggio. Quella coraggiosa scelta di sacrificio gli aveva senz'altro fatto onore, eppure Kakashi non riusciva a smettere di pensare quanto fosse sbagliato che il giovane Naruto dovesse crescere senza il padre; con solo qualche appannato ricordo che, inevitabilmente, con gli anni si sarebbe sempre più sbiadito. Purtroppo, lui sapeva bene come funzionava.

 

Anche se erano passati anni ormai dall'ultima missione che il Team Minato aveva svolto, si sentiva come se il suo maestro avesse avuto ancora tante, troppe cose da insegnargli.

Minato era stato un Hokage amato e rispettato. Dalle doti sorprendenti e il grande carisma, era stato facile per tutti loro riporre la fiducia in lui. Kakashi stesso lo aveva da sempre considerato, in maniera un po' infantile forse, un'icona, una specie di idolo infallibile che li avrebbe guidati per sempre.

_Ovviamente_ , le cose non sarebbero potute andare davvero così.

 

Fu in quel suo meditare che gli tornò alla mente, per la prima volta da quando Minato se ne era andato, l'ultimo loro incontro.

Era stato qualche ora prima dell'attacco al villaggio. Non era stato un evento eclatante o particolarmente incisivo; infondo né Kakashi né Minato potevano immaginare che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta nella quale si sarebbero rivolti la parola. Il maestro gli aveva parlato di Kushina e Naruto, di quanti impegni riempissero la sua scrivania e, con il suo solito timido sorriso e sfregandosi una mano sul retro della nuca, di come, in fondo, rimpiangesse i tempi da Jounin. Se solo Kakashi gli avesse fatto una delle tante domande che ora lo stavano affliggendo; quelle che adesso sarebbero per sempre rimaste senza risposta. Se solo gli avesse detto quanto lo ammirava, o se lo avesse ringraziato per quello che aveva fatto per lui negli anni...

 

Quel rammarico non era una sensazione nuova: anche quando era morto suo padre, Kakashi era rimasto colto improvvisamente dal rimpianto. C'erano un sacco di cose che non gli aveva potuto dire... Cose delle quali si era reso conto troppo tardi... Ma funziona sempre così quando qualcuno di caro ci lascia, no? È proprio per quello che esistono i monumenti e le lapidi nei cimiteri; per permettere a chi continua a vivere di pronunciare ad alta voce quelle domande e quelle frasi non dette. Ci avrebbe fatto un salto, più tardi.

 

Mentre rimaneva sospeso fra i suoi pensieri, ignaro dell'attesa che stava intorno a sé creando, l'ansia lo travolgeva sempre più, cominciando a rendere quell'affollato corridoio un po' troppo opprimente.

Kakashi deglutì, cercando di tornare in sé e ricordandosi all'improvviso di essere ancora lì, imbambolato di fronte a quella folla, mentre la consapevolezza lo stava lentamente travolgendo. Anche se la sua faccia era, come al solito, in gran parte nascosta, si sentiva troppo esposto e vulnerabile sotto a tutti quegli sguardi.

 

Sarebbe stato in grado un ninja come lui, con talento, certo, ma troppi errori alle spalle, di sostituirlo?

 

_No..._ Il confronto con il suo maestro non poteva assolutamente reggere.

 

Kakashi poteva vedere- poteva sentire- i segni indelebili che avevano insudiciato per sempre le sue mani e la sua coscienza. Ogni giorno cercava di rimediare agli errori del suo passato, ma per quanto si sforzasse ed impegnasse, sapeva che quelle macchie non se ne sarebbero mai andate completamente.

 

Perché avevano scelto lui allora? Era stata una decisione che avevano dovuto prendere in troppa fretta? O forse era stato proprio il Terzo Hokage a proporre il suo nome?

 

Possibile che Minato gli avesse lasciato detto qualcosa a proposito?

 

_No, impossibile... Perché se lo avesse fatto, sicuramente avrebbe..._

 

A distoglierlo dal suo rimuginare, fu la pesante e maldestra (come sempre) mano di Gai, che con un poderoso colpo gli si appoggiò sulla schiena, facendogli fare involontariamente un passo in avanti e risvegliandolo di soprassalto. “Beh, mio Eterno Rivale! Sembra proprio che non avremo molto tempo per le nostre sfide da oggi in poi!” La sua voce profonda echeggiò in quel pesante silenzio che si era fino a quel momento protratto.

 

Kakashi era rimasto immobile, a fissare il vuoto. Non si era reso conto che quella folla non aveva più gli occhi puntati sulla maniglia della porta dell'ufficio, ma dritti su di lui. Si girò lentamente verso Gai, che con gli occhi umidi e la sua solita teatralità stava ancora aspettando una sua reazione.

“Già”. Fu tutto quello che Kakashi riuscì ad articolare nello shock e la tensione di quel momento. A quella reazione, lentamente, tra sommesse congratulazioni e mormorii non proprio soddisfatti, la folla iniziò a diradarsi. Sembrava che l'annuncio avesse colto alla sprovvista solamente il diretto interessato.

 

Il Terzo Hokage rimase fermo davanti alla porta, osservando Kakashi con aria di comprensione. Lentamente, iniziò ad avvicinarsi con il suo solito fare solenne, facendo irrigidire ed arretrare di qualche passo un Gai ancora euforico. Poi, Kakashi lo sentì prepararsi a parlare.

“La decisione è stata praticamente unanime. Sei sempre stato un ninja eccezionale, Kakashi, e sono sicuro che sarai altrettanto capace nel guidare il nostro villaggio.” Il Jounin chinò leggermente la testa in segno di rispetto, sforzando un debole sorriso, ma senza riuscire a celare il dolore che gli stava segnando il volto. Sulla sua giovane pelle c'erano già troppi solchi, troppi segni, che in quel momento di afflizione divennero, nonostante la maschera che gli copriva mezza faccia, ben evidenti.

Sentì poi l'esile mano di Sarutobi appoggiarsi dolcemente alla sua spalla: “Capisco il dolore e i dubbi che ti affliggono. Purtroppo Minato ci ha lasciati davvero troppo presto... ma ripongo-riponiamo- grande fiducia nella saggezza nei sui allievi. Non fare quella faccia preoccupata... Sai, hai ancora tempo prima della cerimonia di dichiarazione per pensarci e... per fare le tue valutazioni.”

A quelle parole, Kakashi alzò la testa di scatto, incredulo. Gli occhi di Sarutobi rimasero impassibili, ma il Jounin riuscì a cogliervi uno scintillio breve ed eloquente.

A volte sembrava che il Terzo Hokage riuscisse a leggere nella sua mente, e che sapesse esattamente cosa Kakashi avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire.

Lui sarebbe mai riuscito ad essere altrettanto intuitivo, altrettanto saggio?

_No... Lui non sarebbe mai potuto essere così._

 

Dopo un breve sorriso di autocompiacimento, l'ex Hokage estrasse dalla tasca la sua ingombrante pipa e l'accese. Poi si diresse verso Shimura e gli rivolse parola con tono sarcastico e pacato: “Andiamo Danzo, ti offro da bere per affogare i tuoi dispiaceri...”

 

Mentre si allontanavano insieme al resto del consiglio ed ai pochi Jounin che si erano trattenuti fino a quel momento, Gai balzò di nuovo di fronte a Kakashi. “Insomma, Kakashi! Ma non sei neanche un po' contento?” Come suo solito, l'amico non rispose. “Non ci starai ripensando?” E questa volta ottenne solo un sospiro.

 

“Per quel che vale-” Aggiunse allora, con tono improvvisamente più deciso, prendendogli entrambe le spalle fra le enormi mani e scuotendolo come per risvegliarlo dal l'apatia che sembrava all'improvviso averlo colto.

 

“-secondo me sarai un grande Hokage!”

 

Kakashi lo guardò negli occhi, che erano luminosi ed inondati di lacrime. Poi sorrise, questa volta più sincero di prima. “Grazie, Gai.” Disse debolmente, mentre il suo occhio tornò instancabile ad attraversare il vetro della finestra e pattugliare il panorama sottostante.

 

Dall'enorme vetrata della torre, si poteva chiaramente scorgere il monumento agli Hokage. Là, il volto di Minato, insieme a quello dei suoi predecessori, sarebbe rimasto per sempre a vegliare su di loro. Oggi però, quello sguardo di pietra gli era apparso davvero troppo severo, quasi maligno; un'espressione che non si addiceva affatto a quella che il suo maestro gli avrebbe rivolto in quell'importante momento. Kakashi per un attimo si immaginò anche il suo volto, là su quella montagna, e sentì un tuffo al cuore, un dolore e un senso di colpa così profondi da farlo trasalire.

 

“Che ne dici di festeggiare con un bel ramen, eh Kakashi? Avanti!” Gai gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo costrinse ad avanzare. Facendogli distogliere lo sguardo dall'imponente roccia. Era un buon amico, ma a volte faticava davvero a comprendere ciò che lo affliggeva. Forse infondo però, era meglio così. Anche se era rimasto immerso da quei pensieri che lo avevano improvvisamente colto, Kakashi aveva mantenuto quel genuino sorriso che era scaturito dalle parole ricolme di affetto e sincerità del compagno.

 

Poi all'improvviso, come se se ne fosse accorto solo allora, Gai si arrestò, lo guardò dritto in faccia e chiese: “Hey ma, dì un po', il tuo amico dov'è? Non è qui a farti le congratulazioni eh? Come mai?”

Kakashi tornò serio all'improvviso, dando un ultimo sguardo alla strada sottostante. La profonda occhiaia divenne più scura e le sopracciglia gli si contrassero.

  
“Come al solito, è in ritardo...”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

 

**La strada della vita è costellata di imprevisti**

 

Quando aprì gli occhi, la sveglia stava già suonando da un pezzo. La sua reazione istintiva fu quella di rimediare a quel trillo frastornante ficcando la testa sotto al cuscino e premendo con forza sull'orecchio. Negli ultimi giorni, Obito non era riuscito a dormire. Da quando il maestro Minato era morto, aveva avuto incubi terribili, il riposo tormentato dalle immagini più violente che la sua mente aveva registrato in quella giovane, ma troppo sofferta esistenza.

Non si sarebbe mai abituato, non è vero? Non ci si abitua mai a perdere le persone che si amano...

Da quando Rin era morta, Obito aveva iniziato a chiedersi se quel genere di vita facesse davvero per lui, o se semplicemente non ci fosse tagliato. Quei dubbi e quelle domande erano rimaste però non dette; non aveva voluto pronunciarle ad alta voce. Erano i dubbi che lo coglievano nei momenti di sconforto.

 

La sua vita non era mai stata facile; da ragazzino, era passato dall'essere la pecora nera del clan, ignorato e spesso deriso, al venire considerato un ninja degno di ammirazione. Quando aveva solo tredici anni, l'avevano creduto morto. Il suo nome aveva occupato una linea sulla lapide dedicata ai ninja caduti in battaglia. A ricordare quell'evento c'era ancora, dopo tanti anni, lo spazio vuoto dove il suo nome era stato poi cancellato.

 

Quando mesi dopo all'incidente era tornato al villaggio con Kakashi, entrambi feriti, ricoperti di sangue e sotto shock, tutti avevano stentato a riconoscerlo. Era cambiato, e non era a causa delle cicatrici che lo avevano irrimediabilmente sfigurato; non era per via del tessuto sintetico biancastro che gli aveva sostituito le parti del corpo mancanti. Ciò che tutti avevano notato, era stato qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo. I suoi occhi, sia quello che dimorava nella cavità natia, che quello che si stava ancora adattando nell'orbita del suo compagno di squadra, brillavano con un'energia nuova, che ogni Uchiha non avrebbe faticato a riconoscere.

Tra la sua gente, si usava dire che i ninja che trascorrevano una vita sofferta divenivano anche i più forti; e se quella voce poteva sembrare solo un saggio insegnamento, frutto dell'esperienza di un clan millenario, purtroppo affondava le radici molto più in profondità, in un segreto che la sua gente nascondeva da sempre. Così, quando Obito era tornato con il Mangekyo Sharingan, gli sguardi di attenzione che da bambino aveva tanto voluto ricevere, gli erano piombati addosso magnetici, pesanti, e decisamente non voluti.

 

“ _Ti rendi conto della fortuna che hai avuto?”_

 

“ _I tuoi occhi hanno dimostrato un enorme potenziale!”_

 

“ _Quando avrai indietro anche il sinistro potrai divenire una leggenda nel villaggio”_

 

Non avevano capito nulla.

 

Obito avrebbe rinunciato senza pensarci due volta a quel potere, se gli avesse riportato Rin. E non avrebbe mai chiesto indietro quell'occhio da Kakashi.

  
Così, ci era voluto poco prima che quelle lodi e quegli sguardi d'ammirazione iniziassero a tramutarsi in mormorii e occhiatacce. Quando la nonna lo aveva lasciato, aveva iniziato a desiderare di trasferirsi fuori da quel distretto, per stare più vicino al maestro e a Kakashi. Lì infondo, non gli era rimasto più nessuno. Si sarebbe spostato davvero volentieri, per evitare di dover sopportare ogni giorno l'opprimente peso che avvertiva quando si aggirava per quelle vie. Il problema era che Obito non poteva farlo: il nome che portava, le sue origini ed il suo inequivocabile aspetto lo obbligavano a tornare, la sera, fra le alte mura di quello che veniva definito ''quartiere Uchiha'', ma che in realtà non era altro che un ghetto. _Se solo Minato fosse rimasto in carica ancora un po'... Avrebbe continuato le trattative con il consiglio per trovare una soluzione. Forse il prossimo Hokage avrebbe...Il prossimo Hokage...!!!_

 

La sveglia stava ancora suonando, imperterrita. Con un urlo sonoro e sgrammaticato ed un'unica mossa, Obito lanciò il cuscino e si mise seduto sul letto. Il guanciale era finito sulla mensola lì a fianco, facendo cadere l'orologio sul pavimento e ponendo fine a quel fracasso assordante. Insieme a lei, erano finite a terra diverse matite e una fotografia; era quella del suo Team.

Obito, con sguardo preoccupato ed il respiro trattenuto, fissò la cornice per un lungo attimo, mentre giaceva a faccia in giù.

 

“Ti prego, fai che non si sia rotta di nuovo...”

 

Si alzò dal letto e, con attenzione, si chinò per raccoglierla. Quando la girò fece un sospiro di sollievo: il vetro era intatto, ed il ritratto era rimasto ben preservato. Gli piaceva tanto quell'immagine: per una volta, aveva fatto un bel sorriso, ampio e sincero. Aveva le mani spaiate appoggiate pesantemente sulle teste dei suoi due allievi. Aveva cercato di spingerli uno accanto all'altro per farli entrare nella foto, ma erano rimasti ancora un po' troppo distanti per i suoi gusti. Al centro, in basso, la piccola Sakura cercava di trattenere le risate (probabilmente a causa di una delle divertenti battute che Obito faceva sempre su Naruto, apposta per farla ridere). Persino Sasuke, serio com'era sempre, accennava un piccolo sorriso che gli sollevava i bordi della bocca. A rovinare il quadretto, era l'Uzumaki, che probabilmente offeso, aveva tenuto le braccia conserte ed era imbronciato. Anche se era oltraggiato, aveva la sua solita luce che brillava negli occhi.

 _Quel monello..._ Pensò Obito, e subito il suo sguardo si incupì. Avrebbe rivisto ancora quella luce sul suo viso? Non sarebbe stato facile fargli da maestro in un momento come quello.

La appoggiò sulla mensola, a fianco alla foto un po' più sbiadita di quel team che ormai non esisteva più da tempo. Rimase per un attimo in contemplazione. Minato era in quell'immagine, e per un momento Obito pensò a quanto dovesse essergli stato difficile insegnare a due soggetti come lui e Kakashi. Appariva stanco nella foto, quasi esasperato, anche se provava a nasconderlo dietro al suo luminoso sorriso. L'unica serena era Rin... Se non fosse stato per il sincero e dolce sorriso di lei, quella fotografia sarebbe stata davvero penosa.

 

Sollevò la sveglia e fissò per un momento le lancette, ancora assonnato ed assorto nei suoi pensieri. Quando la vista si focalizzò su quei numeri però, l'occhio gli si sgranò. Era in ritardo.

 

Quel giorno, insieme al fresco dolore per la recente perdita e la spossatezza per la fatica delle ultime ore, Obito provava una sorta di eccitazione: quello era il giorno nel quale sarebbe stato scelto il successore di Minato.

La sera prima, Kakashi era apparso alla finestra di Obito (con quel solito suo fare inquietante), ed i due si erano accordati per andare insieme a sentire l'annuncio. Entrambi avevano fatto le loro supposizioni, ovviamente, e pensato a chi potesse essere scelto, ma nessuno dei due aveva espresso ad alta voce la propria preferenza, né i propri timori.

Era un periodo delicato per l'equilibrio del villaggio, ed il morale era davvero basso; chiunque sarebbe stato scelto, avrebbe dovuto davvero mettercela tutta per risollevarlo.

 

Con una mossa energica, Obito si alzò e iniziò a prepararsi. Indossò la sua uniforme da Jounin, si infilò le scarpe, il copri fronte e una benda sull'occhio mancante. Poi, come usava fare solitamente, aprì la finestra per uscire sul tetto.

 

Per andarsene dal distretto, Obito preferiva percorrere quella via 'panoramica' piuttosto che camminare per la strada. Era una soluzione efficace per evitare gli sguardi e raggiungere in fretta la torre dell'Hokage; la stessa strada che anche Kakashi faceva quando andava a trovarlo, quella che lui aveva percorso ogni giorno durante gli anni di servizio negli ANBU. Aveva già messo un piede fuori dalla finestra, quando sentì lo stomaco brontolargli sonoramente.

“Accidenti... _aaah_... devo fare colazione.” Disse ad alta voce, portandosi le mani allo stomaco nel tentativo di placarlo.

 

Veloce, prese dal tavolo una confezione di noodles istantanei già aperta, un avanzo della scarsa cena che aveva provato a fare la sera prima. Li trangugiò in fretta, senza scaldarli. Poi tornò alla finestra, e voltò la testa per dare alla sua stanza una rapida occhiata. Dovette reprimere un verso di sconforto: la camera era un completo disastro. Confezioni di noodles e cartoni di latte erano ammucchiati sul tavolo e sulle sedie, insieme a vestiti sporchi e qualche kunai. Il letto era ovviamente disfatto. Solo i fornelli in fondo alla stanza e l'armadio con le stoviglie erano in perfetto ordine. Non usarli, aveva i suoi vantaggi.

 

“Ci penserò quando tornerò”. Disse rivolgendo un sorriso disagiato ad un paio di calzini sporchi.

Scavalcò la finestra e venne travolto dalla freschezza dell'aria pulita. Solo allora si rese conto che stava piovendo.

Non curante dell'acqua che scendeva scrosciante dal cielo, si stiracchiò e sbadigliò assonnato, osservando i palazzi: da quando era rimasto solo, si era trasferito in un piccolo appartamento vicino al confine del quartiere; lo aveva scelto apposta all'ultimo piano; oltre alla comodità della posizione, da lì si poteva vedere tutto il villaggio e il monumento agli Hokage. Spesso, restava alla finestra ad osservarlo. Fin da quando aveva memoria, Obito si era sempre immaginato il suo volto scolpito su quella pietra, un giorno. Se all'inizio la suo era una fantasia comune a tanti altri suoi coetanei, crescendo era diventato un sogno. Un impegno gravoso, certo, ma che Obito avrebbe preso con serietà e dedizione- alla fine, lo aveva promesso. A Rin, quando le aveva assicurato che avrebbe cambiato il mondo, se fosse stato necessario; ma anche a Kakashi, quando gli aveva giurato che avrebbe per sempre cambiato le regole del mondo ninja. Soprattutto, lo aveva promesso a sé stesso, davanti alle lapidi nel cimitero: nessuna ragazza sarebbe dovuta morire così, nessun padre avrebbe dovuto più vivere disonorato al punto di togliersi la vita e lasciare il figlio solo.

_Nessun padre avrebbe dovuto lasciare il-..._

 

Sorrise malinconico e scosse un po' la testa. Alcune cose sarebbero potute cambiare, un giorno.

Altre, però ,non sarebbero cambiate mai.

 

Obito sapeva bene che anche il suo nome era stato sotto agli occhi severi del consiglio in quei giorni. Anche se era modesto, sapeva che lui e Kakashi erano da tutti considerati i ninja migliori della loro generazione e che quel giorno vi era la concreta possibilità di sentire pronunciati i loro nomi. Però, sapeva anche che Shimura e gli altri consiglieri non avrebbero accettato con molta facilità che un Uchiha ricoprisse quella carica.

Le parole che Minato gli aveva rivolto appena qualche settimana prima continuavano a risuonare nella sua mente.

 

“ _Qualcuno dovrà riunire Konoha prima o poi. È l'esistenza stessa di quel distretto a creare la divisione che ci separa. Ma anche se gli Uchiha sono brave persone, sono restii ad aprirsi a negoziare. Sono sicuro che se un giorno uno di loro diventasse un leader, sarebbero più propensi ad ascoltarlo._ ” Minato aveva sempre creduto in lui, ed assecondato quel sogno che avevano a lungo condiviso. Aveva accompagnato quelle parole ad una salda presa sulla sua spalla, ed uno sguardo affettuoso, uno di quelli che facevano dimenticare ad Obito di essere cresciuto senza un padre.

 

Sconsolato da quel ricordo, fece un primo balzo in avanti, atterrando sulle scivolose tegole del tetto di un'alta casa. Poi, iniziò a sfrecciare veloce sopra le vie. Il panorama era davvero desolante: per le strade inondate non c'era nessuno... Le porte delle abitazioni erano barricate, le finestre ben chiuse, e sopra agli stipiti erano stati appesi grandi fiocchi neri che si dibattevano nel vento.

Giunse con un veloce balzo finale sul muro che segnava il confine del distretto, e l'acqua, che stava scendendo sempre più abbondante giù per le gronde, lo fece scivolare per qualche metro. Fradicio, stava per saltare giù ed oltrepassarlo, quando si rese conto della presenza di un raro passante. Obito girò la testa per osservare il coraggioso civile che si aggirava per le strade con quel tempaccio, e vide un ombrello scuro coprire a malapena un'esile sagoma che, fra il vento e le pozzanghere, si barcamenava per sorreggere delle pesanti borse.

 

“Oh andiamo... Non adesso!”

 

Incerto, rivolse un'ansiosa occhiata alla torre dove Kakashi lo stava probabilmente già aspettando.

In fondo, ci avrebbe messo solo un paio di minuti...

Rimase immobile un secondo e poi si voltò verso quell'anziana signora, balzò giù dal muretto e le corse incontro per aiutarla.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3: Tu sei quello giusto**

 

Kakashi aveva dovuto rifiutare la proposta di Gai almeno un centinaio di volte prima che quello se ne facesse una ragione. Mentre percorrevano insieme la via, era riuscito a trovare un'occasione per scivolare velocemente fuori dalla sua salda presa ed inventarsi una qualche scusa mal improvvisata per salutarlo.

Non gli andava proprio di mangiare, e tanto meno di _festeggiare_.

Dopo averlo visto svoltare l'angolo insieme a qualche altro Jounin, aveva iniziato a camminare solitario lungo la strada principale, mentre nella sua mente si stavano ancora articolando troppi pensieri tutti insieme.

 

Si fermò poco dopo, quando scorse distrattamente il suo riflesso in una grossa ed immobile pozzanghera. In quell'acqua marrone, poteva vedere chiaramente la sua stanca sagoma, i capelli ancora arruffati dalla pioggia che li aveva inumiditi qualche ora prima. Constatò a malincuore di apparire decisamente più vecchio di quanto non fosse in realtà, e che sul suo viso gravasse un'ombra scura; aveva davvero un aspetto sfinito.

 

Sconsolato, si sistemò la maschera stabilmente sul viso e ripulì con qualche pacca la giacca dell'uniforme umida ed impolverata. Alzò poi il copri fronte e aprì un po' l'occhio sinistro, osservando l'immobile immagine riflessa del cielo alle sue spalle. Le nuvole stavano lentamente lasciando spazio ad un po' di azzurro, e la strada bagnata aveva iniziato a scintillare nella luce del sole che poco a poco si stava alzando dietro i palazzi. Intorno a lui, le silenziose vie di Konoha si stavano lentamente animando di suoni; le finestre si spalancavano, passi svelti si muovevano su e giù per le strade e numerosi carretti venivano trascinati verso le porte della città. Anche dopo gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, il villaggio non si era fermato, era andato avanti ed aveva mantenuto la sua solita vitalità.

 

La sua attenzione venne catturata da un uccello che volteggiava leggero nel cielo sopra di lui; la sua aggraziata sagoma gli fece istintivamente alzare la testa da quello specchio d'acqua per guardarlo direttamente.

Con quell'occhio rosso brillante scoperto, poteva percepire con chiarezza la scia dei suoi movimenti futuri, regolari e circolari che tracciavano immaginari disegni del cielo.

Kakashi lo teneva quasi sempre coperto; in quel modo lo nascondeva efficacemente dalle chiacchiere indiscrete che suscitava nei passanti. Non gli era mai piaciuto essere al centro dell'attenzione, figuriamoci di pettegolezzi.

Al villaggio c'era chi pensava che avrebbe fatto meglio a trasferirsi nel distretto Uchiha, ma mormorii stizziti accompagnavano le sue passeggiate per quel quartiere: il clan, intransigente in fatto di ereditarietà e discendenza, non era mai riuscito a digerire completamente che un non consanguineo possedesse e padroneggiasse lo Sharingan. Kakashi non era quindi (ad eccezione di qualche membro più tollerante) ben visto fra quelle strade, ed in passato anche lui aveva pensato che un simile potere non sarebbe dovuto, in effetti, appartenergli.

Nelle rare volte nelle quali aveva però provato ad affrontare il discorso con il proprietario originale di quell'iride, aveva ottenuto sempre la stessa risposta. _“Non mi importa di quello che dicono al villaggio.”_

 

Anche ora, dovette riadagiarlo subito nella protezione dell'hitai-ate; la luce del sole, basso di fronte a lui, aveva iniziato a rifrangersi intensamente al suolo, abbagliando dolorosamente la pupilla ormai abituata a restare in completa oscurità. Continuò ad avanzare per la sua strada, sempre più turbato e rassegnato, con la testa alzata verso il cielo, lo sguardo che seguiva assentamente le nuvole.

 

In realtà, trovava conforto in quella parziale cecità: sembrava riuscire a placare- anche se solo parzialmente -le immagini che, rimaste impresse sulla retina, continuavano a proiettarsi di fronte a lui quando apriva la palpebra sfregiata.

 

Le rocce che cadevano.

 

Il sangue.

 

Rin. I fulmini.

 

_Il sangue..._

 

Era ironico: aveva promesso che con quell'occhio avrebbe sempre guardato al futuro, ma in relata era lui quello a tenerlo incatenato ad un passato che avrebbe preferito dimenticare.

Lo Sharingan era un'arma davvero potente ed efficace, e quello era un dono prezioso al quale non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Eppure, con sé, portava un terribile carico- quasi impossibile da sostenere. Si chiedeva come facesse il suo compagno, durante le sue giornate, ad osservare il mondo con tanta speranza e positività attraverso quella maledetta pupilla.

 

“Heyyyyyyy!”

 

L'urlo di richiamo che si alzò dal fondo della via non fece smuovere di un millimetro Kakashi dalla sua contemplazione. Aveva riconosciuto quella voce, era abituato alla chiassosità che quasi sempre l'accompagnava. Sforzandosi di apparire il più rilassato possibile, si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e continuò a fingere indifferenza.

 

“Hey Kakashi! Kakashi!” Quando si decise finalmente ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla sorgente di tanto baccano, vide una scura sagoma correre scomposta controluce, avvolta dall'abbagliante sole ormai sorto in fondo alla via; il braccio che sventolava festosamente. Obito era in ritardo, come al solito. Per la prima volta però, Kakashi pensò fosse meglio così; non avrebbe potuto sopportare anche la sua presenza, poco prima in quel claustrofobico corridoio.

Mentre la sagoma si avvicinava, il battito gli aumentava, il nodo alla gola si stringeva.

 

Si sentiva fuori posto.

Come se non dovesse trovarsi lì, come se fosse un impostore.

Avrebbe voluto smaterializzarsi, usare il Kamui e sparire in un istante per ritrovarsi in quella landa desolante, ma piacevolmente disabitata. Se quello stratagemma poteva funzionare però- ed aveva spesso funzionato in passato -con qualsiasi altro ninja, era del tutto inutile se quello dal quale voleva fuggire era Obito. Persino la dimensione segreta nella quale ora avrebbe voluto sparire per sempre, infondo, non gli apparteneva.

 

Anche se stava strenuamente lottando contro senso di colpa ed ansia, il suo volto era rimasto impassibile.

Non aveva smesso di avanzare per la sua strada, e quando l'altro in fine lo raggiunse, si limitò ad accostarsi a lui ed accompagnarlo.

 

Come avrebbe potuto dirglielo?

 

“E dai, scusami... Ho dovuto aiutare una vecchietta a-”

 

“Almeno domani, al funerale, cerca di essere puntuale.” Lo interruppe bruscamente. A quel pungente promemoria, Obito si tese e chinò la testa. Forse a volte era davvero troppo duro con lui, ma quell'atteggiamento era ormai un'abitudine che adottava per schermarsi, soprattutto nei momenti di tensione.

 

Kakashi fece un breve sospiro, e si girò per guardare finalmente in faccia il suo compagno. Anche Obito aveva i capelli arruffati ed ancora bagnati per la pioggia; il suo volto sfigurato era stanco, probabilmente per via di nottate insonni. Dalle labbra sfregiate e socchiuse, sporgeva il bastoncino di uno di quei dolciumi che le anziane del villaggio spesso dispensavano ai bambini. Tra i denti bianchi si intravedevano i colori sgargianti dello zucchero. I loro sguardi si incrociarono un momento, e Kakashi poté vedere l'unica iride visibile, gemella della sua, nera e profonda, scintillare leggermente nell'intensità del sole; la cornea arrossata. In quell'espressione, anche se stava continuando a sorridere, poteva chiaramente scorgere riflessa la sua stessa tristezza e sofferenza.

Notò poi una scintilla di preoccupazione- uno sguardo di attesa -sul viso dell'amico, che si voltò velocemente per nascondere il volto, facendo guizzare la caramella con la lingua ed alzando leggermente il mento e lo sguardo verso il cielo.

 

“Certo che lo sarò.” E poi, con un sorriso più falso che mai aggiunse “Per fortuna ha smesso di piovere...” Kakashi continuò a rimanere in silenzio e a camminare lento, come in attesa dell'inevitabile.

 

Perché Obito stava fingendo indifferenza?

 

Cosa aspettava a fargli quella domanda che senza dubbio lo stava assillando?

 

L'Uchiha continuò a parlare, prima del tempo, poi degli imprevisti che lo avevano fatto tardare così a lungo. Kakashi non lo stava ascoltando, e si limitò ad annuire debolmente tra un convenevole e l'altro. Poi però la freddezza che Obito stava provando ad ostentare si sgretolò all'improvviso. Non era mai stato bravo a fingere. Non era capace di nascondere i sentimenti. Kakashi lo sentì ispirare profondamente, poi trattenere il respiro.

 

“Non mi dici niente eh? Allora devo pensare che è andata male...” Con uno scatto si era portato la mano dietro alla nuca, e l'aveva strofinata nervosamente.

 

Kakashi rallentò. “Obito...” Si preparò a parlare, allontanando lo sguardo dal volto del suo amico per farlo ricadere a terra. Chiuse gli occhi lentamente, lasciandosi sfuggire un leggero tremolio della palpebra. Era stata una micro-espressione illeggibile, che nessuno avrebbe notato su quel volto coperto. Obito però lo conosceva bene, e probabilmente non se l'era lasciata sfuggire.

 

“Non avranno scelto Danzo... Ti prego tutti, ma non lui!”

 

In effetti, le cose sarebbero potute andare decisamente peggio. Tutti sapevano che Danzo Shimura aveva ronzato intorno a quella sedia da quando il Secondo era caduto in battaglia; oltre alla sua personalità ben poco benevola, a preoccupare Obito era probabilmente la politica dura nei confronti della sua gente, un radicalismo che aveva ereditato dal suo maestro. Quegli ideali potevano anche essere stati condivisibili qualche decennio prima, ma alla luce degli ultimi eventi a Konoha erano davvero l'ultima cosa della quale il villaggio aveva bisogno.

 

Kakashi si schiarì la voce e provò a pensare ad un modo semplice e veloce per sbarazzarsi di quel peso una volta per tutte. Obito lo interruppe però di nuovo, apparentemente determinato a rendergli le cose più difficili di quanto non lo fossero già. “Accidenti a quel vecchiaccio... Me lo sentivo davvero che avrebbero scelto lui! Se pensa che anche un solo Uchiha entrerà nei suoi ANBU si sbaglia di grosso... Ci farò due chiacchere prima di...” Mentre parlava con tono un po' troppo alto, gesticolò animatamente, fendendo l'aria con un pugno.

 

“OBITO.” Disse seccamente Kakashi, afferrandogli il braccio, e parlando con un tono così fermo e scocciato da risultare inappropriato. Fece di nuovo un profondo respiro, e questa volta moderò un po' il volume, utilizzandone uno più sommesso e abituale. Allentò la presa, incoraggiando Obito a riacquistare compostezza, poi si ficcò di nuovo la mano in tasca. “Vuoi stare zitto un attimo?” Si girò verso di lui, ma tenne la testa abbassata.

 

I due si erano arrestati in mezzo alla strada. Il silenzio della via, ormai inondata dal sole, venne spezzato da un gruppo di giovani genin che con passo svelto avevano svoltato l'angolo. Prima di parlare, Kakashi aspettò che si fossero allontanati e che le loro voci spensierate si affievolissero. Non se ne era reso conto, ma le mani gli si erano strette in pugni tremanti. Anche se l'accanita competizione che aveva segnato la loro giovinezza si era quasi del tutto placata dopo Kannabi, Kakashi sapeva che Obito non avrebbe mandato giù quella pillola tanto facilmente.

 

“Hanno scelto me.” Disse all'improvviso quasi con un sussurro, con un fremito che rese le sillabe appena percepibili, poi si decise ad alzare lentamente lo sguardo per vedere la reazione del compagno.

 

Obito era rimasto stordito da quelle parole, o forse ancor di più dal tono con il quale Kakashi le aveva pronunciate.

Su quel suo mezzo volto, c'erano così tante emozioni da renderlo illeggibile. La caramella gli scivolò lentamente fuori dalle labbra aperte, e cadde nel fango, ma Obito sembrò non accorgersene nemmeno. Dalla bocca gli uscì poi un ' _Oh'_ smorzato, che non era riuscito a trattenere. Kakashi continuò a fissarlo, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione.

 

Si sarebbe arrabbiato?

 

O forse si sarebbe disperato e messo a strillare come al solito?

 

“Kakashi io...” Iniziò, solo per interrompersi, mentre il labbro inferiore aveva assunto un tremolio ben visibile che lo aveva fatto incredibilmente assomigliare al bambino piagnucolone di tanti anni prima. Per quanto lo avesse rimproverato ogni volta, gli avesse ricordato che un vero Shinobi non piange, non frigna e non mette in bella mostra i propri sentimenti, Obito sembrava proprio non riuscire a trattenersi dal manifestare ogni sua emozione in maniera eclatante.

Eppure, Kakashi infondo un po' lo invidiava.

 

Ultimamente, si era reso conto dell'impatto diverso che gli eventi tragici nelle loro vite avevano avuto sulle loro personalità. Era per questo che le loro strade, poco a poco, si erano inevitabilmente separate.

 

Obito non era mai stato tagliato per la vita negli ANBU, per quell'esistenza silenziosa e anonima che invece aveva rassicurato Kakashi, e gli aveva fatto trovare un po' di conforto dietro all'inespressiva maschera bianca che celava la sua afflizione. Era stato solo qualche anno prima che Obito, frustrato, aveva così deciso di lasciare quell'unità ed aveva iniziato ad insegnare ai giovani genin. Quell'opportunità sembrava aver giovato al suo umore, che era tornato spensierato e gioviale come un tempo.

 

Ma quelle emozioni così manifeste, quell'emotività che in passato lo aveva reso vittima di scherni e rimproveri da parte dell'amico, era davvero una debolezza? La verità era che Kakashi infondo lo ammirava, perché avrebbe voluto possedere quella forza e quella sicurezza, invece che rimanere rinchiuso in sé stesso, nascondendosi dietro ad una spessa maschera o dalle pagine di uno dei suoi libri. Anche adesso, quel fremito del labbro e quello scintillio nell'occhio, facevano invidia al suo impassibile e gelido sguardo.

 

Poi, d'improvviso, il volto di Obito si illuminò di nuovo, un leggero rossore gli aveva dipinto le guance.

E anche se nel suo tono si percepiva una leggera rassegnazione, sul suo volto non c'era traccia di invidia, né di tristezza. “Io sono così felice!”

 

_Non puoi esserlo davvero._

 

“Chi lo avrebbe mai detto, che avrebbero fatto la scelta giusta?”

 

_Infatti ti sbagli: non l'hanno fatta._

 

Lo vide esitare per un lungo momento, nel quale poté avvertire una spiacevole tensione. Obito aveva fatto per avvicinarsi a lui, ma all'improvviso si era arrestato, con le braccia già tese verso le sue spalle. “Non sembri molto contento però...” Disse con tono più cupo e confuso.

Kakashi scostò lo sguardo, fingendo nonchalance mentre allungava un piede per fare un piccolo passo all'indietro e sottrarsi da quello che probabilmente sarebbe stato un insolito abbraccio. “E come potrei?”

Anche Obito ora, già incerto, si era ritratto.

 

Era rimasto a fissarlo; Kakashi poteva sentire il suo sguardo su di lui, anche se non lo stava guardando- non riusciva -in faccia.

 

Non lo incolpava per la sua lentezza. Infondo, non gli aveva mai parlato delle sue aspettative, né dei tanti rimorsi che non lo facevano dormire ancora, dopo tanti anni, la notte. Non gli aveva, in effetti, parlato di tante cose.

 

Obito quindi non poteva immaginare cosa fosse a turbarlo. Non poteva sapere che Kakashi aveva trascorso le ore precedenti insonne, che era stato ad immaginare il _suo_ viso da idiota illuminarsi di gioia e determinazione nel realizzare il sogno che da sempre aveva coltivato. E aveva sperato- lo aveva fatto davvero- di poter vedere quel volto sfregiato scolpito nella roccia.

 

Si chiedeva se Obito si rendesse conto di quanto fossero cambiati entrambi negli anni. Ma soprattutto, si chiedeva se si fosse accorto del mutamento che lui stesso aveva innescato in Kakashi.

Era stato l'unico in grado di scuotere l'animo di quel freddo e cinico ragazzino che un tempo era stato. E anche se adesso sarebbe potuto apparire altrettanto indifferente ed insensibile, non lo era affatto.

 

La verità era che Kakashi sapeva che se Obito era riuscito a cambiare per sempre un uomo come lui, allora sarebbe riuscito a cambiare anche il villaggio. Sarebbe riuscito a cambiare persino il mondo ninja.

La verità era quindi che Kakashi, quando pensava al candidato perfetto per ereditare il ruolo di Minato, quando pensava ad un eroe, non riusciva a immaginare nessun altro se non il suo più caro amico.

 

“Lo sai, il maestro sarebbe così orgoglioso!” Quell'esortazione fu accompagnata da una leggera pacca sulla schiena che fece finalmente voltare Kakashi verso di lui. Obito stava sorridendo.“E non devi preoccuparti se credi di non essere all'altezza...” Gli disse poi, con aria serena, rilassandosi completamente e assumendo una posa più spavalda, con le mani unite dietro alla nuca.

Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e chiuse gli occhi, la bocca distorta in un ghigno.

“Perché a fianco a te ci sarò io.” Quella frase suonò nella testa di Kakashi come altezzosa e rincuorante in ugual misura.

Obito ricominciò a camminare, sempre lento, mentre in Kakashi, poco a poco, una certezza si stava facendo sempre più strada in mezzo a tutte quelle esitazioni.

 

Non voleva essere quello che gli avrebbe portato via l'occasione di realizzare il suo sogno. Gli aveva causato in passato già troppo dolore e sofferenza... e non lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Eppure Obito, che dopo tutto quello che avevano passato era ancora lì al suo fianco, con quelle parole, con quell'impacciato tentativo di incoraggiarlo, gli aveva inconsapevolmente levato ormai ogni dubbio.

 

Lo guardò ancora un attimo camminare lungo la strada in controluce, immerso nell'irrispettoso sole che in quel triste giorno aveva deciso di splendere con una nuova e vibrante luce. Obito si accorse dell'esitazione di Kakashi e si voltò rivolgendogli un caldo sorriso; e anche se era convinto di essere rimasto impassibile il volto sotto alla stoffa gli si era illuminato per emulare la stessa espressione gioiosa. Scosso dai suoi pensieri, i piedi che fino a quel momento gli erano sembrati incollati a terra, si smossero per seguire la sua lunga ombra sulla via.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

 

**Il mondo ninja**

 

“Ma maestro _come_ possiamo arrivare lassù?!”

 

Il copri fronte ancora intonso brillò nel sole, ben stretto fra i capelli rosei. Sakura aveva ancora la testa rivolta verso l'alto, con la mano appoggiata sugli occhi per schermarli dalla luce ed uno sguardo decisamente perplesso. Obito sentì accendersi quella piacevole scintilla che si innescava in lui ogni volta che la sua allieva manifestava l'ingenuità della giovane genin quale era. Amava potersi dilettare nella spiegazione delle tecniche ninja- per quanto si trattasse ancora delle basi -ed osservare gli occhi sbigottiti di chi era appena uscito dall'accademia e non aveva nessun esperienza sul campo. In più, doveva ammettere quanto gli piacesse essere guardato con sincera ammirazione.

Anche se era poco meno di un anno che insegnava, e anche se il Team 7 era stata la sua prima ed unica squadra, Obito aveva scoperto di possedere una passione smodata per l'educazione e di esserci, in effetti, anche tagliato.

 

Con un colpo secco, conficcò uno scintillante kunai triforcuto nella spessa corteccia e lo abbandonò là, saltando verso il basso e raggiungendo un grosso ramo dell'alto pino in cima al quale aveva atteso l'arrivo dei suoi allievi. Atterrato, incrociò le braccia con fare esperto, socchiuse l'occhio e le si rivolse.

“È tutta una questione di chakra, Sakura-chan” le disse. “Ed è proprio riguardo a questo la lezione di oggi.” A quell'annuncio, mantenendo la posa fiera, iniziò a camminare lento lungo il ramo, e poi su per il tronco, sfidando la forza di gravità. Quello, era uno dei fondamenti dell'utilizzo dell'energia, ciò che si impara con un po' di esperienza quando si è ancora molto giovani e alle prime armi. Eppure, Obito sapeva che quella semplice e scenica dimostrazione avrebbe lasciato l'allieva senza parole.

Si fermò ad un tratto, rimanendo capovolto a testa in giù ed osservando il campo d'allenamento sottosopra.

“Wow, ma è straordinario, Obito-sensei! Insegnacelo ti prego!”. Il volto sbigottito le brillava nel sole. Era davvero un piacere avere a che fare con quei marmocchi. Cercò di celare un ghigno appagato ed uno scintillio nell'occhio, poi, come un gatto compiaciuto, si lasciò cadere per raggiungere il terreno ed atterrare in piedi.

 

“Per l'amor del cielo Sakura, sta solamente controllando il chakra”. La voce seria che si levò all'improvviso rovinò il momento, spezzando la magnifica intesa allievo-maestro che si era creata.

 _Ecco, ci risiamo,_ pensò Obito, ormai abituato alla saccenza del suo discepolo più impertinente. Sasuke emerse dall'ombra del grande pino, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo un po' la testa. “È uno dei primi fondamenti che vengono insegnati quando si diventa genin. L'avrò visto fare a mio fratello almeno un milione di volte. Il nostro maestro farebbe meglio a non fare troppo lo sbruffone.” Obito non gli rispose, ma non gli risparmiò un'occhiataccia, che gli tornò subito indietro come un boomerang. Quella critica lo aveva infastidito particolarmente, considerato quanto avesse dovuto faticare da ragazzo per riuscire a controllare il suo chakra. Si ricordava ancora di ogni giornata passata a faticare, ogni dolorosa caduta, ed ogni lacrima versata. “Non dovresti sottovalutare così questo esercizio, sai Sasuke? Presto potresti pentirtene amaramente.” Disse con serietà.

 

Si ricompose, fingendo indifferenza, e si mise in posizione per spiegare come si sarebbe svolto l'esercizio.

Da bravo maestro, non si lasciò certo scappare il piccolo balzo che la genin fece quando il suo compagno di squadra le si accostò; il modo nel quale le sue guance si tinsero di un pallido rosso e la mano le si strofinò nervosamente fra le lunghe ciocche. Quella era la tensione che ogni giovane avrebbe provato di fronte alla propria prima cotta; una sensazione così innocente e pura da lasciare ogni volta Obito in contemplazione per qualche secondo, sopraffatto dalla nostalgia. In quei mesi, si era affezionato più di quanto non avrebbe creduto possibile a quei bambini, ed il pensiero che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto scendere sul campo e scontrarsi con la dura realtà lo addolorava.

 

Si schiarì la voce e diede il via la lezione sul campo: si dilungò nell'enunciare il funzionamento del chakra e sul come convogliarlo, scendendo nei dettagli anche là dove non ce ne sarebbe stato affatto bisogno; infondo, aveva davanti due dei migliori studenti che l'accademia avesse formato negli ultimi anni e, almeno nella teoria, erano davvero entrambi preparati. Concluse mostrando con un rapido gesto della mano il loro scintillante obbiettivo, appena visibile in alto fra le fronde.

 

Mentre Sakura ascoltava con attenzione, Sasuke mantenne tutto il tempo quell'espressione presuntuosa che fece stizzire non poco Obito; dovette lottare duramente per non darlo a vedere- troppe sessioni di allenamento erano già sfociate in discussioni accese fra loro. Anche se portavano il simbolo dello stesso clan sulla schiena, loro due erano davvero come _l'acqua e l'olio_. Ogni giorno Obito doveva lottare strenuamente per conquistarsi la fiducia ed il rispetto di quel ragazzo- ma se Sasuke sperava che il suo insegnante si sarebbe prima o poi arreso e fatto da parte, allora non aveva capito proprio nulla di lui.

Obito conosceva fin troppo bene quel genere di temperamento freddo, quella corazza fatta di disciplina e rigore eretta per celare un animo sensibile e forse qualche tormento di troppo. Se era riuscito a romperla una volta, ce l'avrebbe fatta di nuovo- era solo questione di perseveranza.

 

“Perché non ci dai una dimostrazione allora, Sasuke-kun?” Gli propose con un sorriso, poggiandogli pesantemente una mano sulla testa e strofinando i folti capelli neri così simili ai suoi; sapeva bene quanto quel contatto lo infastidisse. Poi, rivolse un sorriso a Sakura che, già determinata e sopraffatta dallo spirito competitivo, aveva iniziato a prendere la rincorsa per scalare la grande pianta.

La vide concentrarsi e respirare lentamente, poi rilassarsi un attimo ed incupirsi.

“Iniziamo senza Naruto, maestro?” Il vuoto lasciato dall'ingombrante presenza del suo terzo allievo divenne in quel momento più evidente che mai. Non c'era da stupirsi che il ragazzo non si fosse presentato agli allenamenti negli ultimi giorni; eppure, tutti e tre avrebbero voluto sentire i suoi starnazzi e le sue lamentele (ed Obito sentiva sinceramente la mancanza del suo alleato migliore contro le provocazioni del piccolo Uchiha). La guardò con aria grave, annuendo piano. Vide la comprensione calarle sul volto, e poi di nuovo la determinazione ad illuminarlo, lo sfavillare del kunai riflesso nelle sue grandi iridi verdi. Si voltò poi verso l'altro, alzando un angolo della bocca in un ghigno provocatorio. “Vediamo che sai fare allora, Sasuke-kun.” Lo sfidò con un tono così serio e deciso da lasciare sia lui che il maestro per un momento sbigottiti ed in silenzio. Sasuke le sorrise appena, accettando tacitamente la gara, ed entrambi si misero in postazione per iniziare l'esercizio.

 

“Offrirò ramen a volontà chi mi riporterà il kunai di Minato-sensei entro stasera”. Disse Obito, mosso da un'immensa generosità, prima di svanire proprio di fronte ai loro occhi e nascondersi nell'ombra della foresta. Sarebbe stato ad osservarli in segreto fino a quando il sole non avrebbe iniziato a calare.

 

-

-

-

 

Mentre era rimasto sdraiato sulla dura panchina con la pancia piena, Obito non si era reso conto che era calata la notte. Dopo aver salutato i suoi studenti, si era trattenuto ancora un po'. da solo, in quella via deserta. Era stata una giornata davvero sfiancante e ad aspettarlo l'indomani ve ne era una ancora peggiore. La luce vibrante del tramonto che aveva fino a poco prima ravvivato il grande monumento sulla pendice della montagna era divenuta una tinta tenue che poco a poco aveva trascinato il villaggio nell'oscurità ed un leggero vento si era alzato, facendo scuotere pacatamente gli alberi sopra di lui.

 

Quello era uno dei suoi posti preferiti, uno dei pochi nei quali conservava piacevoli ricordi d'infanzia. Era lì che lui e Rin, da piccoli, si incontravano la mattina, sulla strada verso l'accademia. Obito si ricordava di ogni singolo giorno nel quale era rimasto lì seduto ad aspettarla, di come il cuore gli era balzato nel petto ogni volta che l'aveva vista svoltare l'angolo, l'aveva sentita salutarlo gioiosa.

 

“ _Ce la farai Obito... Diventerai Hokage, ricordi? Io ti terrò sempre d'occhio...”_

 

Prima di alzarsi per fare ritorno nella sua solitaria casa, rimase ancora un attimo ad osservare il lampione sulla sua testa, da poco acceso, mentre la sua luce si faceva via via più intensa e falene impazzite iniziavano a volteggiargli intorno.

 

Era stato lì che si era recato tanti anni prima, dopo essere tornato al villaggio- dopo averla vista morire. L'emozione che aveva provato la prima mattina senza di lei, la consapevolezza che non avrebbe più sentito quella voce chiamarlo e non avrebbe più visto quegli occhi limpidi si erano lentamente fatte strada nel suo cuore. Si ricordava perfettamente la sensazione che lo aveva pervaso: una disperazione ed un dolore tali da offuscargli la vista, fargli dolere il petto ed annebbiargli la mente.

Quel giorno aveva alzato il viso devastato e, per la prima volta con occhi nuovi, aveva guardato verso quel monumento che da sempre aveva riverito ed ammirato. Si era sentito come – e in effetti lo era stato- un bambino costretto a crescere troppo presto, a scontrarsi con un'esistenza troppo crudele per essere _reale_. E quei tre volti non gli erano apparsi più come quelli di grandi eroi senza macchia, ma come quelli di vecchi ninja che avevano fallito: che avevano provato a cambiare le cose e non ci erano riusciti.

In quel terribile giorno, il più oscuro di tutta la sua vita, Obito aveva capito di non aver perso solamente la ragazza che amava.

Insieme a lei, era appassita l'ingenuità che gli sarebbe servita per continuare ad illudersi; e come foglie ormai secche, i sogni che aveva sempre coltivato erano caduti al suolo uno dopo l'altro. Fu così che comprese che il mondo ninja non era fatto solo di gloriose imprese, che la giustizia non esisteva, e che gli eroi non avrebbero sempre trionfato _..._

 

L'intermittente tremolio della lampadina lo distolse da quei pensieri violenti, riportandolo al presente.

Quella disillusione, con gli anni aveva lasciato il posto all'amara comprensione di cosa realmente significasse essere uno Shinobi; con cosa volesse dire essere un maestro. La rabbia accecante si era ormai sostituita con il desiderio di cambiare _realmente_ le cose, di scuotere il sistema fino a sradicarlo e permettere alle nuove generazioni di ricrescere più forti e rigogliose di prima.

 

Pensò a come potesse sentirsi Kakashi, ora che quel fardello gravava sulle sue spalle...

Lui conosceva meglio di chiunque altro la falla che stava portando ad un inevitabile declino quella contraddittoria società nella quale erano cresciuti. In passato aveva scelto di aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze a delle regole, allo stesso codice d'onore che aveva reso suo padre un reietto. Aveva provato a fare delle promesse, dei giuramenti, pur consapevole che, in un mondo come quello, non avrebbe potuto mantenerli... Era rimasto infine impotente ed in silenzio di fronte alla bruciante Volontà del Fuoco che aveva mosso Rin- ed ora anche il Maestro- e le aveva fatto scegliere di togliersi la vita. E anche se cercava di mantenere il suo atteggiamento stoico, e spesso lo rimproverava per le sue parole troppo drastiche, Obito poteva vedere chiaramente la disillusione ed il dolore impressi eternamente nella sua iride; esattamente come li vedeva nella propria quando si guardava allo specchio.

 

Qualche ora prima, Kakashi gli era sembrato stanco, confuso e stranamente scontroso- più del solito: aveva rifiutato persino di andare a cenare da Ichiraku con i monelli, costringendo Obito a pagare da solo ogni singola porzione di Ramen che la piccola Sakura era sorprendentemente riuscita ad ingurgitare (trasalì un momento, ripensando alla voracità con la quale si era scagliata sulle scodelle, una dopo l'altra, e al suo portafogli completamente svuotato).

In fondo però, non c'era da stupirsi dell'atteggiamento del suo amico: Kakashi era un individuo riservato, che amava stare in solitudine ed appartato, e probabilmente era preoccupato delle attenzioni e degli impegni che quel ruolo avrebbe fatto inevitabilmente piombare nella sua vita.

O forse stava facendo un po' il modesto, pensando di non essere all'altezza- di non meritare il titolo.

Pensare troppo, preoccuparsi per niente... Sarebbe stato da lui.

Obito preferiva basarsi sull'intuito e l'istinto: e _sapeva_ che Kakashi era davvero un ninja eccezionale, e se la sarebbe cavata alla grande.

Fin da bambino, l'aveva guardato con ammirazione- e non poca invidia- ed aveva sempre dovuto faticare duramente per arrivare anche solo ad eguagliarlo. Ed ora che avevano concluso centinaia di missioni fianco a fianco, ora che il loro duo era conosciuto e temuto in tutte le Cinque Grandi Nazioni, Obito non riusciva a smettere di considerare il suo compagno come l'incarnazione dello Shinobi ideale. Era inutile negarlo, quando si parlava di tecnica, strategia ed intuito, Kakashi era sempre stato un passo davanti a lui. E anche se ormai quello sciocco desiderio puerile di raggiungerlo e superarlo si era assopito, nella sua mente Kakashi era rimasto uno di quei protagonisti dei racconti che da piccolo lo facevano rimanere ad ascoltare a bocca aperta e che la notte lo facevano sognare. La verità era che, anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, Obito non aveva smesso di considerarlo come il modello al quale aspirare.

 

Ecco perché, quella mattina, Obito era stato felice che lo avessero scelto. Sapeva sarebbe stato un Hokage straordinario.

 

Forse, avrebbe semplicemente dovuto incoraggiarlo un po'.

 

Si appuntò mentalmente un bel discorso motivazionale da fargli il giorno seguente, poi con uno scatto si alzò, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando pigramente; diede un'ultima occhiata al monumento dietro di lui, ormai appena visibile nell'oscurità, rivolgendogli un amaro sorriso. Poi, iniziò a dirigersi lentamente verso casa nella speranza di riuscire, almeno quella notte, a prendere un po' di sonno.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5: Il maestro**

 

Da ragazzo, Kakashi era rimasto stupito dalla naturalezza con la quale Minato aveva preso sotto la sua ala lui, Obito e Rin. Si era chiesto come potesse un guerriero freddo, che uccideva per lavoro, essere in grado di trasmettere così tanta affabilità e fiducia con la sola presenza.

Come riuscivano alcuni ninja a tramutare mani assassine in palmi gentili e rassicuranti? Tornare al villaggio, anche dopo le peggiori missioni, lavare via il sangue ed accarezzare le teste di allievi e figli?

A causa della sua esperienza, aveva deciso quindi di essergli diffidente e schivo.

A quei tempi, guardandolo, standogli vicino, Kakashi aveva pensato a quanto Minato gli ricordasse suo padre.

Lui e Sakumo erano sempre vissuti soli, e da bambino spesso lo aveva aspettato ritornare dalle missioni, restando sveglio fino a tarda notte. Lo aveva visto centinaia di volte entrare dalla porta stanco ed afflitto, ma illuminarsi poi per salutarlo, passargli affettuosamente le dita sui capelli e parlargli dolcemente fino a quando non si sarebbe addormentato.

Nella sua ingenuità di bambino aveva creduto che i pensieri che lo tormentavano potessero rimanere fuori da quelle mura, insieme alle sue scarpe consumate; ma la vita gli aveva insegnato crudelmente che non era così.

 

Ora che aveva molta più esperienza, e molto più sangue sulle mani, riusciva a comprendere meglio sia suo padre che il suo maestro. Era arrivato ad ammirare la loro capacità di mettere da parte le preoccupazioni e le inquietudini per il bene di qualcun altro.

Eppure, anche se poteva _capirli,_ si chiedeva se sarebbe mai stato in grado a fare altrettanto. Soprattutto oggi, nel giorno nel quale gli avevano affidato un compito così importante, quella domanda continuava a tormentarlo.

 _Essere Hokage infondo_ , pensò fra sé e sé, _è un po' come essere un padre_. _Richiede di mettere sé stessi al secondo posto, di sacrificare tutto per il benessere degli altri, di calarsi in un ruolo ed essere disposti ad ogni cosa per mantenerlo._

 

Alcuni lontani schiamazzi interruppero i suoi pensieri e lo fecero focalizzare di nuovo sulla pagina di fronte a lui. Era seduto ai piedi di un grande albero, su una riva erbosa ed ombreggiata dalla quale si poteva scorgere, in basso, gran parte di Konoha. Immerso nei ricordi e nelle preoccupazioni che quel giorno lo affliggevano però, la sua mente si era rifiutata di concentrarsi sulla lettura, e le parole d'inchiostro nero avevano iniziato a fluttuare di fronte a lui, improvvisamente prive di qualsiasi significato.

Da quando aveva lasciato gli ANBU, solo qualche mese prima, aveva preso l'abitudine di fermarsi proprio in quel luogo prima di tornare a casa dalle missioni, per leggere o osservare gli allenamenti dei genin.

Anche in quello strano giorno, anche se era così frastornato, i piedi lo avevano portato automaticamente fin lì.

 

Con una mossa svelta della mano, chiuse il piccolo libro e lo infilò in tasca. Poi, alzò leggermente la schiena per issarsi contro il tronco ed osservare le tre lontane figure. Senza troppa sorpresa, si rese conto che quella voce acuta che continuava ad udirsi squillante era quella della giovane Sakura, intenta a parlare con il suo insegnante, arrampicato su un albero.

Obito si era calato nella parte del maestro con una facilità che aveva lasciato Kakashi davvero allibito. Ed ancora una volta si era domandato se quell'inclinazione fosse qualcosa di naturale o semplicemente una recita ben riuscita.

Non che pensasse non ci fosse tagliato: il suo compagno aveva sempre mostrato senza dubbio una propensione per i legami e le interazioni, anche verso i più piccoli. Eppure, era rimasto senza parole la prima volta che lo aveva visto allenare quei ragazzini, rivolgersi a loro con una voce decisa ed affettuosa che non gli aveva mai sentito usare prima. Gli era risultato in qualche modo ipnotico; tanto da far divenire ben presto l'osservarli- da una debita distanza -una piacevole abitudine. Si ricordò dell'espressione che Obito assumeva ogni volta che gli parlava di quei tre monelli, di come si illuminava con un sorriso che gli apriva il volto.

_'Vorrei tanto che crescessero senza dover subire quello che abbiamo passato noi. Vorrei che rimanessero così spensierati per sempre.'_

 

Al momento, Obito stava dando spettacolo come al solito, rendendo scenica e solenne anche una lezione decisamente banale.

Da quella distanza, non riusciva a comprendere le sue parole, ma il tono formale e accademico lo raggiunse, trasportato dal vento.

 

“Questo è un ottimo luogo per schiarirsi le idee.” Una familiare voce si alzò lieve ed improvvisa a soli pochi passi da lui, facendolo sobbalzare. Kakashi era rimasto così immerso nei suoi pensieri da non essersi reso conto dell'avvicinarsi di quell'esile figura che ora se ne stava in piedi poco più indietro, nascosta all'ombra di una grande quercia. Pensandoci bene, non poteva essere stata solo la sua distrazione; quelli che riuscivano a cogliere alle spalle il leggendario Hatake ed il suo affinato udito si contavano sul palmo di una mano.

“Sandaime-sama...” Lo salutò con rispetto, ma senza voltarsi, cercando di nascondere lo sgomento.

In un momento come quello, la compagnia era davvero l'ultima cosa che Kakashi desiderasse. Non udendo una risposta, si girò appena per guardarlo e rivolgergli un cenno con la testa, poi tornò ad osservare il paesaggio. Solo uno sguardo gli era stato sufficiente per comprendere, dalla posa rilassata, la pipa in una mano, e un braccio dietro alla schiena, che il Terzo non era affatto lì per caso.

Quel velato tentativo di ignorarlo per congedarlo fallì miseramente, e con l'occhio di nuovo attento sulla scena di poco prima, Kakashi poté sentire l'anziano ninja avvicinarsi lentamente e sedersi sull'erba al suo fianco.

 

In lontananza, Obito stava gesticolando animatamente, si era avvicinato al giovane Sasuke e gli aveva portato la mano sulla testa per strofinargli i capelli con vigore. Il ragazzo non ne sembrò molto felice e si risistemò velocemente il copri fronte abbagliando per un istante i loro osservatori segreti con il brillante riflesso del sole sull'acciaio. Poi si mise in posizione allineato alla sua giovane compagna. Kakashi non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere come, nonostante i due si stuzzicassero in continuazione, quel gesto fosse ricolmo di affetto.

 

Alla sua risata sommessa, si unì quella più sonora del suo vicino. “È un piacere guardarli, non è vero? Non c'è niente di meglio di giovani ninja spensierati.... Ricordo bene quando anche voi due eravate così. Ne è passata di acqua sotto ai ponti da allora...”

Kakashi rimase fermo, sospirò ed abbassò un po' lo sguardo. Anche se era iniziata come una conversazione banale e disinteressata, quel discorso celava un risvolto inevitabile. Sarutobi voleva sicuramente parlare dell'incarico che solo qualche ora prima gli aveva affidato. Il Jounin decise allora di tagliare corto. Girò appena la testa per guardarlo finalmente in faccia.

“Se posso permettermi di chiederle... per quale motivo è venuto qui, Sarutobi?”

Il vecchio non rispose. Si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi, serrare le labbra ed aspirare profondamente attraverso il legno cavo della pipa. Il fumo chiaro gli uscì velocemente dalle narici e riempì l'aria con l'odore dolciastro del tabacco; un aroma quasi insopportabile per il naso sensibile di Kakashi.

Svuotatosi i polmoni, come se quella domanda non gli fosse mai stata fatta, il Terzo continuò con disinvoltura il discorso- o meglio, il monologo -che ormai aveva avviato. Anche i suoi stanchi occhi si erano posati con interesse su Obito.

“Quando ero Hokage, spesso andavo anche io ad osservare gli allenamenti dei più giovani. E fra tutti, voi eravate quelli che catturavano maggiormente la mia attenzione...”

 

Kakashi non ne rimase stupito. Ricordava chiaramente gli allenamenti che lui ed il suo team avevano svolto, in diverse occasioni, sotto all'occhio vigile di Sarutobi. Inoltre, la loro squadra era sicuramente stata una delle più chiassose e disorganizzate di quella generazione. Anche se molto promettenti, erano un vero disastro all'inizio ed avevano dovuto faticare più degli altri per trovare un buon equilibrio.

 

La nostalgia lo aveva ormai sopraffatto, e riportato di nuovo indietro con la mente, ma Kakashi non disse nulla e lasciò Sarutobi continuare imperterrito. “...e non era per via del fracasso che provocavate con i vostri continui battibecchi. Anche se ammetto fosse davvero divertente starvi a guardare... Né per la grazia che la vostra compagna trasmetteva. Ciò che catturava la mia attenzione era invece Minato. Ho sempre pensato che un maestro capace di prendersi cura anche degli allievi più indisciplinati, sarebbe stato un ninja al quale non avrei esitato ad affidare il villaggio.”

Kakashi si irrigidì, stupito, e riportò la sua attenzione sull'insegnante in divisa che in lontananza stava ancora parlando; faceva qualche piccolo passo avanti e indietro di fronte ai suoi allievi, interpellandoli di tanto in tanto e rivolgendogli cenni di approvazione.

“E quando poi mi sono ritirato, perché ero troppo vecchio- e troppo stanco ormai...” Aggiunse con un amaro sorriso, “per me fu davvero semplice scegliere chi mi avrebbe sostituito. E certo... dovetti scontrarmi non poco con il consiglio.” Gli occhi gli guizzarono su Kakashi, come per assicurarsi che stesse comprendendo appieno le sue parole. Avevano scintillato per un istante nella luce, facendolo apparire improvvisamente più vitale e giovane di quanto non trasmettesse all'apparenza. Gli eruppe una rauca risata soffocata dal fumo che gli stava ancora intasando i polmoni. “Ma d'altra parte, nemmeno i suoi componenti possono mettere in discussione la scelta diretta dell'Hokage... Che piaccia o no, è una decisione che spetta solo a _noi_. Ed in tutti questi anni non mi sono mai pentito della mia.” Concluse con qualche colpo di tosse che fece calare una spessa coltre di fumo denso fra loro.

Kakashi, che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di rimanere impassibile alle attenzioni che il vecchio gli stava riservando, si ritrovò a scrutarlo con attenzione, in attesa di una spiegazione- di un chiarimento. Nulla arrivò però: Sarutobi rimase fermo, illeggibile, e continuò a massaggiarsi distrattamente l'ispida barba grigia.

 

Mentre Kakashi lo fissava, mentre vedeva il suo sorriso meditativo e rilassato, sentiva la consapevolezza poco a poco sopraffarlo, la comprensione finalmente raggiungerlo.

Possibile che riuscisse sempre a leggere così a fondo dentro di lui?

Anche se non apprezzava la sua vicinanza, e non era a suo agio di fronte all'ambiguità delle sue parole, decise di assecondarlo. Incuriosito, alzò la mano e la fece sventolare velocemente davanti al viso coperto per allontanare il fumo che gli impediva di scrutare con attenzione il suo interlocutore.

“Perché mi sta dicendo questo?” Chiese, mosso forse solo dal bisogno di sentirlo dire ad alta voce.

 

Quello che ottenne però fu solo un'altra risata sommessa. Gli occhi dell'ex-Hokage erano rimasti fissi sul paesaggio e sui ninja in lontananza. Come se avesse appena concluso un'importante missione, Sarutobi si alzò lento, si diede qualche pacca sui pantaloni per ripulirsi e si appoggiò di nuovo la pipa alle labbra. Poi, delicatamente, mise una mano sulla spalla a Kakashi e con un tono più serio rispose: “Perché volevo che tu sapessi che la decisione infondo spetta solo a _te_.” Quelle furono le ultime parole che gli rivolse prima di incamminarsi lentamente fra gli alberi, congedandosi solo con un breve cenno della mano e lasciandolo di nuovo nella sua confortante solitudine.

 

Kakashi rimase immobile ad osservarlo mentre percorreva il piccolo sentiero e scompariva inghiottito poco a poco dall'ombra della foresta. Quelle parole continuavano a risuonare nella sua testa, diventando sempre più cristalline ad ogni eco.

 

“Pronti? Via!” Kakashi era ancora girato a fissare il punto nel quale il Terzo era sparito fra gli alberi quando la rauca voce di Obito e la sua sonora risata in lontananza spezzarono quel silenzio carico di significato. Quando si voltò di nuovo, notò che i due genin erano rimasti soli, ed avevano iniziato l'allenamento. Come prevedibile, quell'esercizio stava dando loro del filo da torcere: gli scomposti tentativi di arrampicata e le veloci rincorse si concludevano con delle cadute che producevano ritmati tonfi udibili fin lassù. Eppure, non sembravano minimamente intenzionati a demordere. Anche se erano ancora solo dei monelli, avevano sicuramente la determinazione che serviva per arrivare lontano.

 

_'spetta solo a te...'_

 

Ancora scosso e confuso, estrasse di nuovo il libro arancione- che ormai conosceva a memoria -e si preparò a ricominciare la lettura. Aveva davvero bisogno di distrarsi e non pensarci per un po'.

Come posò l'occhio esausto sulla prima parola però, una strana brezza innaturale soffiò tutt'intorno a lui, sfogliando velocemente le pagine e facendogli perdere di nuovo il filo. Alzò lo sguardo solo per avere conferma dei suoi sospetti: le foglie secche volteggiavano nell'aria ed i lunghi fili d'erba oscillavano freneticamente. Conosceva bene quello spostamento d'aria, il mulinello provocato dal vortice che lentamente stava materializzando il suo visitatore.

Sembrava che di questi tempi starsene un po' in pace fosse davvero impossibile.

 

“Ti stai godendo lo spettacolo da quassù?” La voce di Obito lo raggiunse ancora prima che quella sua faccia entusiasta si palesasse completamente. Anche se aveva avuto l'accortezza di appostarsi sottovento, il compagno doveva aver percepito la sua presenza. Kakashi sbuffò, buttando l'occhio bramoso sul libro che ancora stringeva fra le mani. “Veramente stavo solo cercando di leggere un po' in tranquillità...”

Evidentemente però, gli abitanti di Konoha non avevano idea di cosa fosse la discrezione, perché il suo compagno ignorò completamente le sue parole e si buttò sull'erba accanto a lui iniziandosi a stiracchiarsi rumorosamente e sfilandosi le scarpe. “Beh non ti fa bene stare sempre da solo con quei tuoi libri-” disse allungando il collo per sbirciare fra le righe. Solo per infastidirlo, fece il gesto di strappargli il libro dalle dita- il solito tentativo che aveva più lo scopo di scoraggiarlo dalla lettura che sottrargli davvero quel prezioso volume. Kakashi lo evitò muovendo prontamente il braccio, mentre le dita si serravano sulla copertina per farlo velocemente chiudere con un colpo secco. Sconfortato, lo ripose a terra con cura, fuori dalla sua portata. Lanciò ad Obito uno sguardo assassino.

 

L'altro diede un'ultima occhiata predatoria al volume, per poi rilassarsi e rinunciare a quel gioco perso in partenza. Incrociò le gambe ed appoggiò le mani alle ginocchia, l'occhio scintillante fisso sui suoi allievi.

“Non pensavo ti avrei trovato qui anche oggi...” Questa volta Obito gli parlò senza guardarlo direttamente, con un tono più serio e malinconico.

In quel momento si udì nitidamente un urlo di esultanza di Sakura; la ragazza era riuscita a raggiungere un alto ramo e si era accomodata fra le fronde per riposare ed osservare Sasuke tentare il tutto per tutto per riuscire ad eguagliarla.

 

Kakashi sentì Obito, accanto a lui, ridere di gusto. “Sembra che Sasuke stia provando sulla sua pelle la prima lezione che ogni piccolo sbruffone deve imparare: forza e controllo non vanno sempre a braccetto.” Rivolse a Kakashi un sorriso- forse troppo ampio- come in attesa di un suo parere.

 

Quando il suo sguardo si posò sull'amico, indugiò involontariamente e rimase lì ad osservarlo. Era davvero diventato un maestro a tutti gli effetti; aveva sviluppato un istinto di protezione ed affetto nei confronti di quei bambini- qualcosa che non poteva essere solo frutto del senso di responsabilità o della pratica nell'essere un insegnante. Quando li guardava, la sua espressione cambiava, trasformandolo improvvisamente da sciocco ragazzo un po' sconsiderato a uomo premuroso e sognante. E anche se aveva delle ferite che non se ne sarebbero mai andate, quando sorrideva a quei mocciosi era come se ogni segno che gli sfregiava anima e corpo improvvisamente guarisse.

Era come se tutta la sofferenza che aveva passato nella sua breve vita svanisse per un istante, come se quei giovani riuscissero a tramutarla in speranza per il futuro. Nei suoi occhi ardeva la volontà di proteggerli e guidarli per sempre.

In Obito, Kakashi rivide lo stesso sguardo di suo padre tanti anni prima... lo stesso che _aveva Minato_.

 

_'...un ninja al quale non avrei esitato ad affidare il villaggio...'_

  
Era rimasto a fissarlo un po' troppo a lungo, perché quando la sua vista tornò a fuoco, Kakashi si ritrovò di fronte il volto confuso del compagno; le sopracciglia un po' alzate, come in attesa. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di non aveva ancora detto nulla. Obito gli passò la mano davanti alla faccia come per assicurarsi che fosse cosciente.

 

“Che ne dici? Ti unisci a noi per un ramen più tardi?”

 

Kakashi scosse un po' la testa, come risvegliandosi di soprassalto. “N-non posso... Ho delle faccende da sbrigare... Magari un'altra volta...” Disse in fretta, alzandosi velocemente e preparandosi a fare ritorno al villaggio.

“Aspetta ma...” Sentì Obito iniziare una frase non conclusa, e tendersi appena per chiedergli di rimanere.

Probabilmente era preoccupato per il suo atteggiamento. In quel momento doveva sembrare davvero un completo _idiota_ , perso e avvilito. Mentre se ne stava già andando, a pochi passi di distanza, sentì l'amico provare a chiamarlo ancora. Esitò un attimo. Si chiese se stesse davvero solo cercando un po' di pace e riposo o se stesse invece fuggendo da qualcosa... Se fosse la stanchezza a guidarlo, o la _paura_.

Al momento però, l'istinto di allontanarsi sembrava davvero troppo forte. “Ci vediamo domani.” Disse sbrigativo, salutandolo senza girarsi e facendo solo un veloce gesto con le dita.

 

Mentre scendeva lungo il sentiero ombroso il vento soffiò forte, disperdendo gli schiamazzi sempre più lontani e sfogliando le leggere pagine di quel libro che aveva lasciato lassù, ancora abbandonato fra l'erba.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6: Come nascono i sogni**

 

Nella tranquillità di quella fresca notte di Konoha, una leggera brezza soffiava per le strade ormai quasi deserte. Solitamente, pochi individui si aggiravano a quell'ora per il villaggio, ad eccezione di qualche Jounin in procinto di partire per una missione ed i soliti ritardatari che stavano ancora smaltendo la sbornia ai banconi dei bar.

In cima alla montagna però, su uno di quei grandi volti scolpiti nella pietra, Naruto se ne stava seduto ad osservare le luci che piano piano si spegnevano, una ad una, lasciando calare la vallata nell'oscurità.

 

Il vento lassù soffiava intensamente, con una forza che lo aveva quasi sbilanciato, rischiando di farlo cadere di sotto. Si era accucciato allora, le braccia avvolte alle gambe piegate, il viso affondato tra le ginocchia ed i pantaloni ormai intrisi di lacrime.

Poteva sembrare sciocco, ma non avendo ancora un luogo dove piangere suo padre, aveva pensato che quella scultura che lo raffigurava fosse ciò che di più vicino potesse esistere ad una lapide. Il senso di sollievo che aveva tratto alla vicinanza con quella statua però era durato, come prevedibile, solo un istante. Gli aveva lasciato invece la consapevolezza che quel senso di vuoto e solitudine lo avrebbe accompagnato per sempre.

 

Alzò un po' la testa, passandosi la manica della tuta sugli occhi per osservare meglio le vie deserte di Konoha; l'aria era ancora carica dell'odore della frittura e delle pietanze che poco prima erano state servite nei locali. Quando quegli aromi raggiunsero il suo naso, lo stomaco reagì veloce brontolando sonoramente e reclamando disperato un po' di cibo; in effetti erano giorni che non metteva nulla sotto ai denti, ma non aveva ancora trovato la voglia di mangiare.

Gli occhi gli si spostarono da una parte all'altra del villaggio, scrutando ogni barlume visibile. Oltre ai pochi lampioni che illuminavano fiocamente le vie, alcune finestre delle abitazioni erano ancora brillanti di calda luce. Qualche schiamazzo allegro si alzava di tanto in tanto dai cortili e dalle case, e riusciva ad arrivare fin lassù, trasportato dal vento.

La vita stava andando avanti. Come sempre.

Eppure Naruto era lì perché in quei pochi giorni senza suo padre, mille domande e dubbi lo avevano assalito. Anche adesso, non riusciva ad osservare quelle famiglie allegre senza sentire il cuore stringersi, il dolore acuirsi sempre più.

Quelle erano le persone che Minato aveva difeso con tutte le sue forze. Erano quelli per i quali aveva dato la vita.

E anche se si vergognava ad ammetterlo, Naruto era arrabbiato.

In alcuni momenti il dolore si acuiva così tanto da permettergli di articolare solamente pensieri terribili. Si era ritrovato così a chiedersi se suo padre avesse davvero fatto la cosa più giusta. In molti gli avevano ripetuto, forse credendo di alleviare il suo dolore, che Minato aveva  _scelto_  di combattere fino alla morte per salvare Konoha. Ma quella verità non aveva fatto altro che incrementare il suo odio.

Se lui fosse stato al suo posto, avrebbe mai abbandonato la moglie ed il figlio in quel modo?

 _Che senso aveva_  proteggere un villaggio intero, se per farlo bisognava lasciare i propri cari?

 

Naruto si era pentito di non aver mai fatto alcune domande a suo padre, non avergli mai chiesto cosa significasse per lui la famiglia, il villaggio e l'essere Hokage. Non si era mai interessato così tanto alla sua vita, non aveva dato abbastanza importanza al suo ruolo; la verità era che non lo aveva conosciuto così a fondo da sapere che cosa avrebbe risposto.

Tutto ciò che poteva fare ormai era restare in silenzio, accucciato sul più alto bordo di quella statua a scrutare gli immobili e gelidi lineamenti, ricolmo di dubbi che non lo avrebbero mai lasciato. In attesa di una risposta che non sarebbe mai più arrivata.

 

Il ricordo della sera nella quale il villaggio era stato attaccato era ancora vivido nella sua mente. Lo sarebbe stato per sempre.

Quel giorno era stato uno dei pochi nei quali erano riusciti a cenare tutti e tre insieme a casa. Non era qualcosa che succedeva molto spesso- almeno non quanto Naruto avrebbe voluto. Così, ne aveva approfittato per passare un po' di tempo con entrambi i genitori e dilungarsi nel raccontare tutti i progressi che aveva fatto con gli allenamenti delle ultime settimane- soffermandosi, ad essere onesti, più sui complimenti che il Maestro gli rivolgeva, e un po' meno sulle critiche che Sasuke non gli risparmiava. Avevano mangiato, avevano riso ed erano stati felici. E anche se quel momento era stato speciale e meraviglioso, Naruto si incolpava di non avergli dato l'importanza che avrebbe meritato, di averlo dato troppo per scontato.

Solo qualche minuto dopo, qualcuno al villaggio aveva dato l'allarme.

Naruto non si sarebbe mai dimenticato della facilità e naturalezza con la quale il padre si era alzato dalla sedia, aveva infilato la veste bianca ed aveva raggiunto la porta senza nemmeno guardarlo. È vero, era già successo centinaia di volte che Minato dovesse correre in missione per proteggere Konoha all'improvviso, ma Naruto sapeva che quel suo atteggiamento non era dettato dall'abitudine.

Sapeva che per lui il villaggio veniva prima di ogni cosa. Che quando il dovere chiamava, non esisteva nient'altro.

 

Anche se era difficile da accettare, sapeva che era così che funzionava. Naruto aveva sempre saputo che fino a quando le cose sarebbero andate bene, avrebbe avuto suo padre al suo fianco, ma che nei momenti di pericolo per il villaggio lui e sua madre lo avrebbero sempre visto andarsene senza esitazione. Fin da quando aveva memoria, lo aveva visto ricoprire la carica di Hokage, e proprio per questo forse aveva sempre considerato quel ruolo come qualcosa di scomodo. Nelle tante giornate solitarie, durante quelle cene lasciate a metà, Naruto aveva desiderato spesso- e forse egoisticamente -che suo padre fosse solo un ninja come gli altri.

 

Quando aveva aperto la porta, Minato si era fermato un istante, lasciando entrare nella stanza, insieme ad un'intensa luce aranciata, urla, fumo e calore. Si era girato per dire solo  _'restate qui, torno subito.'_

Naruto era rimasto fermo, lo aveva guardato uscire in fretta, e per un momento aveva pensato di chiamarlo, di chiedergli di andare con lui. Da quando aveva superato con successo l'esame per diventare genin aveva provato in tutti i modi a convincere suo padre a portarlo in missione- forse un po' precocemente, ma non vedeva davvero l'ora di dimostrare quanto valesse come ninja. Ogni singola volta però, Minato gli aveva risposto, con la voce calma e quel suo sorriso affettuoso, che era troppo presto. Naruto sapeva che quella sera non avrebbe fatto eccezione, e si era fermato sullo stipite della porta senza chiamarlo. Non aveva potuto fare altro che lasciarlo andare...

L'ultima immagine di suo padre era stata lontana, di spalle, le fiamme del mantello ormai tutt'uno con quelle che divampavano per il villaggio.

 

Ricordava bene quando quella notte, poco più tardi, avevano bussato alla porta di casa.

Sua madre era andata ad aprire e si era trovata davanti il Maestro e Kakashi, fermi sulla soglia con lo sguardo abbassato. Per lei, non c'era stato bisogno che dicessero nulla.

Ed anche se era scontato cosa fossero venuti a fare, Naruto si era avvicinato per capire meglio cosa stesse succedendo, mosso da una volontà invisibile.

Nella poca luce che illuminava le due sagome afflitte aveva scorto la veste dell'Hokage, il copri fronte ed il kunai, ripiegati e sorretti dalle braccia tremanti di Obito, che sembrava continuare ad evitare volontariamente di incrociare il suo sguardo.

Quando Kakashi aveva parlato, quella voce gli era sembrata solo un sussurro lontano, ovattato e di difficile comprensione.  _'È morto per salvare il villaggio. Ha adempito al suo incarico con onore fino alla fine.'_

Naruto aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi su quei pochi oggetti e sulle mani del Maestro che, anche se cercava di apparire distaccato, si erano strette con ferocia nella stoffa.

Aveva sentito le gambe diventare molli all'improvviso e perdere tutta la loro forza. Tutto intorno a lui si era lentamente dissolto, ma proprio quando le ginocchia avevano fatto per abbandonarlo, si era ritrovato avvolto da due familiari braccia sottili e gentili che lo stringevano forte, senza intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Naruto non aveva pianto. Era rimasto a fissare i due visitatori con gli occhi sbarrati mentre ascoltava impotente i singhiozzi della madre, la vista offuscata dai suoi lunghi capelli rossi.

 

Nei giorni successivi aveva cercato di rimanere solo il più possibile, saltando i pasti e girando per il villaggio fino a tarda notte. Non era nemmeno andato agli allenamenti, che erano continuati; in un periodo di tensione come quello, con continui attacchi e scorribande, non ci si poteva certo permettere di sospenderli.

Fra il dolore e la solitudine, Naruto sentì una scintilla di invidia e rivalità: sicuramente Sakura e Sasuke si erano allenati duramente quel giorno, avevano imparato nuove tecniche, lasciandolo indietro. Chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto faticare per riuscire a raggiungerli di nuovo. Probabilmente poi, stanchi dopo gli allenamenti, erano andati a mangiare tutti insieme. Al pensiero di una calda scodella di ramen, lo stomaco lo tradì di nuovo con un sonoro brontolio che sembrò echeggiare per tutta la valle.

Si scosse un poco, rabbrividendo nel vento che si era fatto così freddo da risultare pungente. Si alzò allora con l'intenzione di incamminarsi verso casa e percorrere l'interminabile scalinata che conduceva al villaggio là sotto.

 

“Eccoti qui. Ma dove ti eri cacciato?” Appena messo in piedi, una voce lo colse così di sorpresa da farlo sobbalzare, facendogli di nuovo perdere l'equilibrio. Questa volta però, se non fosse stato per la mano che prontamente gli aveva afferrato il braccio, agitato disperatamente per aggrapparsi a qualcosa, sarebbe davvero caduto di sotto. Ancora completamente sbilanciato in avanti, Naruto guardò con orrore il dirupo nel quale aveva rischiato di precipitare, poi girò la testa verso il suo salvatore. Kakashi lo stava tenendo ancora stretto, e lo guardava con aria confusa e perplessa.  _Cosa ci faceva lì?_

 

Dopo un breve momento di sgomento, Naruto riuscì a parlare. “Lasciami andare, che cosa vuoi?” Urlò a squarciagola, nel tentativo disperato di mascherare la sua afflizione. Una volta accertato di essere con i piedi ben piantati a terra e il baricentro di nuovo al sicuro, si dimenò per uscire da quella presa stranamente tenace e fece un passo indietro. Kakashi lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò un po' anche lui, assumendo una posa più rilassata. “Stai calmo Naruto, o finirai di sotto. Questo non è un posto sicuro per un ragazzino sbadato come te. Sai... se avessi partecipato alla lezione di oggi, una caduta come questa non ti farebbe così paura.”

Quelle parole lo colpirono duramente, confermando i suoi timori. Naruto sentì la frustrazione crescergli nel petto, gli occhi inumidirsi di nuovo. Si ricordò solo allora dello stato nel quale si trovava. Farsi sorprendere da un Jounin come Kakashi nel bel mezzo di un pianto sconsolato era davvero l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto. Con il braccio libero si apprestò a ripulirsi di nuovo le guance dalle lacrime che, asciugate ,erano divenute pungenti nel gelo di quella notte.

 

Poi, sbraitò allungando le mani accusatorie verso Kakashi. “Sbadato!? Cosa vorresti dire?” L'affronto divenne improvvisamente così forte da annebbiare tutto il resto. Naruto incrociò le braccia e fissò il Jounin con aria scocciata, un broncio che gli incurvava la bocca. “Se fossi finito di sotto sarebbe stata solo colpa tua e delle tue entrate in scena inquietanti!”

Kakashi gli sorrise appena, con aria vagamente divertita. Non era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lui con appellativi che Naruto non gradiva affatto-  _sciocco, sprovveduto, incapace_  -ma al momento non aveva le energie necessarie per tenere testa a quelle provocazioni. Mentre stava ancora cercando di capire cosa quel losco ninja volesse da lui, e pronto a continuare a sbraitargli contro, lo stomaco decise di precederlo, facendosi sentire più forte di prima. Un umiliante gorgoglio si sollevò da sotto la tuta, lasciando trasparire quel bisogno puramente fisiologico, una chiara conferma dello stato emotivo nel quale si trovava; chiunque lo conoscesse bene sapeva infatti che, in condizioni normali, Naruto non sarebbe mai arrivato a quell'ora della notte a pancia vuota.

Tutto ciò che poté fare fu abbassare le braccia e stringere le mani in pugni tremanti mentre Kakashi, sempre più divertito, si mise appollaiato sul bordo di quel precipizio, lo sguardo rivolto sul villaggio.

 

Trovare Kakashi Hatake lì, quella sera, era stato quindi del tutto inaspettato, e per niente gradito. Naruto lo conosceva bene: fin da quando aveva memoria lo aveva sempre visto aggirarsi per il villaggio- o per casa loro; lo aveva considerato insieme ad Obito- n _o, adesso doveva ricordarsi di chiamarlo Maestro_ \- un membro della famiglia. Eppure, quell'uomo era ancora un mistero per lui. Forse era per via della fastidiosa maschera che gli copriva gran parte del volto, o per quel suo fare provocatorio davvero irritante, ma spesso a Naruto sembrava di non riuscire a comprenderlo affatto. Se non fosse stato per quello che suo padre gli aveva raccontato in alcune occasioni, avrebbe potuto affermare di non sapere assolutamente nulla si quel Jounin. E quando stava ad ascoltare Obito raccontare le storie fantastiche sulle loro missioni, gli era sembrato che le sue parole e la descrizione dell'amico cozzassero parecchio con la realtà. Quello che Naruto aveva sempre visto era stato solo un ninja talentuoso e temuto, ma dal carattere schivo e decisamente scontroso.

Era successo davvero rare volte che i due fossero rimasti da soli, e anche per questo non si sentiva affatto a suo agio in sua compagnia.

 

“Al villaggio si dice che non bisognerebbe mai pensare troppo se si è a stomaco vuoto, perché la pancia e la testa funzionano bene solo insieme.” Kakashi lo rimproverò con tono didattico, sollevando il dito indice come se stesse cercando di impartirgli una lezione. Poi gli rivolse un caldo sorriso, invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lui.

 

Naruto sentì un'irrazionale ira crescergli nel petto. Da quando il villaggio era stato attaccato, Naruto non aveva cercato altro che la solitudine. Non voleva parlare con nessuno, tanto meno con lui. “Non mi importa un bel niente di quello che dicono al villaggio. Adesso lasciami in pace.” Quella risposta gli uscì del tutto naturale, ma la pronunciò con un'ira che colse di sorpresa anche lui stesso. In quel momento si rese conto di quanta rabbia si fosse annidata nel suo cuore troppo a lungo, senza che riuscisse ad esternarla.

  
L'occhio di Kakashi era leggermente sbarrato, e lo fissava con un'aria davvero scioccata. Naruto, imbarazzato, cercò di sviare il discorso, cosciente di quanto poco prima fosse apparso irascibile. “Ma insomma si può sapere cosa ti importa poi? E che ci fai qui? Ti ha mandato mia madre a cercarmi, non è vero?” Come al solito, non ricevette nessuna risposta chiara, ma solo uno sguardo ancora più gelido e ambiguo dei precedenti. A questo punto, sentiva solo l'irrefrenabile bisogno di voltarsi e scappare più lontano possibile.

Aveva il respiro affannato, come se quella piccola frase che aveva sbraitato poco prima lo avesse prosciugato da ogni energia rimasta. Fece per girarsi ed andarsene, quando Kakashi finalmente parlò.

 

“Mio padre morì quando avevo sette anni.” Quella frase arrivò inaspettata e dura all'improvviso, costringendolo ad arrestarsi. Kakashi non lo stava guardando direttamente, aveva gli occhi persi nel vuoto. Naruto conosceva già la storia, gli era stata raccontata diverse volte, anche se in modo molto differente a seconda del narratore. Eppure, sentirlo dire dal diretto interessato, con quel tono malinconico ed amaro, lo aveva colto alla sprovvista.

Alcune nuvole si spostarono lentamente, rivelando una brillante luna che irradiò di luce gelida tutta la valle, mentre il vento si affievolì, facendo calare tra loro un silenzio ancora più pesante. Come sotto l'effetto di quello sguardo elusivo, ma comunque ipnotico, Naruto si mise lentamente a sedere accanto al Jounin. Improvvisamente, senza aver ben chiaro il perché, si sentì in colpa per essersi rivolto a lui con tanta collera. Senza rendersene conto, il dubbio che gli era balenato nella mente gli passò attraverso le labbra con un sussurro.

“Non sei arrabbiato con lui?” Quando pronunciò quelle parole, Naruto comprese quanto stupide potessero essere suonate. Si pentì immediatamente di aver fatto quella domanda, e voltò la testa per evitare lo sguardo dell'altro che improvvisamente si era fatto più pesante ed intenso.

Una breve risata sommessa lo lasciò di stucco. “Oh... non sai quanto lo sono stato...” Kakashi alzò un po' il mento e osservò il cielo. La risposta del Jounin aveva incuriosito Naruto; fra tutte le reazioni che si sarebbe aspettato, quella era stata davvero la più sconcertante. Vedendolo esitare nel continuare, il ragazzo trovò il coraggio di chiedergli spiegazioni. Deglutì. “E adesso? Non lo sei più?”

 

Kakashi abbassò la testa, la scosse leggermente e rise di nuovo. Poi sospirò. “Vedi Naruto... Spesso quando qualcuno che amiamo ci lascia, reagiamo arrabbiandoci. A volte lo incolpiamo per averci abbandonati. A volte invece incolpiamo noi stessi. Questo accade perché di fronte a qualcosa di inevitabile come la morte abbiamo bisogno di prendercela con qualcuno, per avere l'illusione di stare un po' meglio.”

Naruto rimase ad ascoltare con attenzione quelle parole, che avevano colpito dritto al punto. Nella voce di Kakashi poteva sentire chiaramente la stessa fresca sofferenza che anche lui stava provando. Il ninja continuò. “Però, la rabbia e la paura non fanno altro che aumentare il dolore che proviamo.” Kakashi si girò finalmente verso di lui, per guardarlo con affetto. “Forse adesso pensi che tuo padre abbia preso la decisione sbagliata... Però quella è stata la  _sua_  volontà. Lui non c'è più... e ciò che puoi fare ora è solo fare tesoro del suo insegnamento e scegliere la tua strada... ma ricorda di essere sempre orgoglioso di essere suo figlio. ”

 

Con le lacrime ormai pronte a ricominciare a scendere giù per le guance, Naruto annuì freneticamente. Non sapeva cosa rispondere: era la prima volta in tanti anni nella quale Kakashi gli stava rivolgendo delle parole così sincere. Era chiaro che i consigli che gli aveva appena dato derivavano da ciò che aveva provato sulla sua pelle. Quell'uomo doveva averne passate davvero tante, e forse era per quello che appariva sempre così stanco ed apatico.

Naruto si chiese se anche lui, dopo qualche anno e qualche dolore in più, avrebbe mai avuto un aspetto simile.

Per diversi secondi entrambi rimasero seduti uno a fianco all'altro, in silenzio.

 

Kakashi però, non aveva ancora finito. Improvvisamente gli appoggiò una mano alla spalla, in una mossa che fu tutto meno che naturale- in realtà aveva esitato così tanto da riuscire a trasmettere solo disagio a Naruto. Rimediò però quando aprì bocca. “Nessuno dovrebbe affrontare tutto questo da solo. Ricorda che sei fortunato ad avere una madre al tuo fianco, e un Maestro come il tuo... Non potresti davvero chiedere di meglio sai? Poi hai i tuoi amici... Al villaggio ci sono così tante persone. È stato il desiderio di voler difendere tutti loro che ha accompagnato Minato quella sera… Ora, toccherà a noi proteggerli.”

 

Naruto rimase fermo a fissare il buio di fronte a sé, le mani strette nei pantaloni, mentre singhiozzi continuavano ad emergergli involontariamente. Al suo fianco, Kakashi era rimasto invece impassibile ed immobile, come in attesa di qualcosa; la mano si scostò goffamente da Naruto per infilarsi di nuovo in tasca, gli occhi guardavano lontano.

Messo a confronto con la freddezza e la saggezza di quel ninja, Naruto comprese amaramente di essere ancora solo un ragazzino, troppo giovane per poter capire tante cose. Troppo fragile per trattenere le lacrime. Così debole da non aver potuto aiutare suo padre. La dimostrazione della sua ingenuità era che lo avesse incolpato, di fosse arrabbiato con lui per ciò che non era stato altro che un gesto eroico; qualcosa del quale essere  _orgogliosi_.

 

_Scegliere la mia strada..._

 

Fu in quel momento di silenzio che una volontà lo raggiunse, colpendolo all'improvviso insieme a una di quelle gelide volate di vento: Naruto avrebbe trovato da solo le risposte a quelle domande che non era mai riuscito a porre a suo padre. Solo diventato un ninja abbastanza forte avrebbe potuto provare sulla sua pelle le gioie, i dolori e le responsabilità che lui aveva dovuto affrontare; e anche se per Minato era ormai troppo tardi, forse sarebbe riuscito a proteggere le persone che amava. Sua madre, i suoi amici... Solo allora avrebbe davvero capito che cosa significa essere un ninja; avrebbe trovato il suo modo per esserlo.

E chi lo sa... Magari un giorno avrebbe guardato quelle piccole case e quelle tortuose vie gremite di gente con gli stessi occhi di suo padre. Li avrebbe visti come li vedeva lui. Ed avrebbe sentito anche lui il desiderio di proteggere quel villaggio più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

 

Un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione. Kakashi stava estraendo qualcosa dalla tasca. “Però te l'ho già detto,” ripeté piano, interrompendo quei pensieri disordinati. In una mano aveva una piccola confezione verde ripiegata. Naruto la fissò incuriosito, mentre una pesante mano gli premette con forza sulla testa, stropicciandogli i biondi capelli “non dovresti scervellarti troppo a stomaco vuoto. E la cosa vale soprattutto per un testone come te!” Allungò l'involto e Naruto lo afferrò senza esitazione. Lo scartò velocemente, lasciando che la luna illuminasse tre bellissimi ed appetitosi onigiri.

Il genin li fissò un attimo con le labbra leggermente aperte e gli occhi incantati, poi guardò Kakashi per chiedergli il permesso di consumarli. Quando quello gli rivolse un cenno della testa ed un breve sorriso, Naruto ne aveva già afferrati due saldamente tra le dita, ficcandoseli in bocca alternatamente e lasciandosi scappare piccole esclamazioni di piacere.

Forse Kakashi non aveva poi tutti i torti, dopo aver messo qualcosa nello stomaco era più semplice affrontare ogni cosa.

 

Una volta finita anche l'ultima polpettina, Naruto si ripulì la bocca con una grezza mossa della mano e si tirò in piedi. Impiegò un secondo per strofinarsi la faccia, asciugandola dalle lacrime per l'ultima volta. “Il Maestro aveva ragione su di te, Kakashi. In fondo, sei un tipo a posto.” A quelle parole il Jounin sembrò reagire con imbarazzo, sorridendo e sfregandosi la mano dietro alla nuca. Naruto decise di coglierlo di sorpresa, e si avvicinò a lui, guardandolo dall'alto in basso e stagliando la sua sagoma nel cielo stellato. Poi, si portò una mano al copri fronte. “Ma sta ben attento a come ti rivolgi a me! Ricorda che io sono Naruto Uzumaki, il figlio del Quarto Hokage. E chissà... magari un giorno, proprio qui su questa montagna dove adesso sei seduto, anche la mia faccia sarà scolpita a fianco alla sua!”

 

Kakashi si fece serio, ma subito il sopracciglio visibile si piegò leggermente; sembrava annoiato. “Ecco che ci risiamo. Non ti sembra di essere un po' troppo giovane per quello? Invece di metterti in testa strane idee, dovresti preoccuparti di recuperare le ultime lezioni...”

 

Naruto rimase particolarmente deluso dalla reazione che il Jounin aveva avuto alla sua dichiarazione. Ma alla fine che cosa si aspettava di diverso da un tipo noioso come Kakashi?

  
Si chiese quanto avesse tardato il rientro a casa quella sera: a giudicare dalla luna alta nel cielo terso, doveva essere ormai passata la mezzanotte. “Credo proprio che adesso me ne tornerò a casa. Non vorrei far preoccupare mia madre. Tu resti qui?” Chiese distrattamente all'altro, che se ne stava ancora seduto sulla roccia dandogli le spalle. Kakashi non disse nulla, ma i suoi capelli, più argentei del solito nella fioca luce bianca, annuirono leggermente.

Naruto si chiese se anche il ninja venisse spesso in quel luogo solitario, forse per lo stesso motivo per il quale anche lui si era arrampicato lassù. Si girò verso gli scalini che lo avrebbero condotto a casa, con un nuovo sentimento che si faceva sempre più strada dentro di lui; una sensazione piacevole, che gli avrebbe conferito, anche se solo fino al giorno dopo, un po' di sollievo. Prima di incamminarsi però, senza voltarsi indietro, Naruto sentì il bisogno di dire un'ultima cosa. Lo sussurrò appena, restando in piedi inghiottito dal buio della montagna, ma fu sicuro che quella parola raggiunse le orecchie del Jounin.

“Grazie...” Poi corse veloce giù per la valle verso casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7: L'eroe di Konoha (Parte 1)**  
 

_Quando perdiamo qualcuno che amiamo ci scontriamo improvvisamente con la realtà._

_Siamo costretti a capire, tutto d'un tratto, che le cose non vanno sempre come vorremmo, che il futuro che avevamo immaginato non si realizzerà mai._

_È qualcosa che può lasciarci sconcertati- difficile da accettare._

_E anche se infondo abbiamo sempre saputo che è così che va la vita, è così che funziona, fa male lo stesso; ci fa chiedere semplicemente: perché?_

_Una volta un vecchio pazzo mi ha detto che il momento nel quale impariamo ad amare è quello nel quale ci condanniamo a conoscere anche l'odio. Il dolore._

_Aveva ragione. Sembra quasi ironico: anche se siamo coscienti di ciò al quale stiamo andando incontro, non riusciamo proprio a fare a meno di colmare il nostro cuore con qualcuno- di amarlo. Ma su una cosa si sbagliava quel vecchio, eccome: è giusto così. Anche se fa male, ne vale sempre la pena._

 

-

 

“Vorrei andare a trovare Rin, vieni anche tu?” Il ronzio che Obito aveva nelle orecchie e che lo stava ancora assordando cessò quando Kakashi gli rivolse finalmente parola. Solo in quell'istante realizzò che il funerale era già finito.

Si limitò ad annuirgli appena, già rivolgendo istintivamente lo sguardo nella direzione nella quale si trovava la familiare lapide della giovane shinobi. Riusciva a scorgerla in lontananza fra la folla che si stava lentamente diradando.

 

Aveva già iniziato ad incamminarsi in silenzio per la via che avevano percorso insieme innumerevoli volte in quegli anni, quando sentì la voce del Terzo Hokage chiamare Kakashi sommessamente.

Si arrestò allora per aspettarlo, mantenendo la dovuta distanza, e sorrise con amarezza quando vide il vecchio Sarutobi porgergli il grande cappello bianco e rosso. Era un gesto puramente simbolico, in quanto la cerimonia ufficiale si sarebbe svolta la settimana seguente.

 

Kakashi sembrava rimasto paralizzato- in effetti, era quasi ridicolo. Tutto il suo corpo si era irrigidito e non riusciva proprio a decidersi ad allungare le mani per accettare quel dono che, infondo, ormai gli apparteneva. Obito vide i due scambiarsi poche parole sommesse e qualche piccolo cenno d'intesa e poi il Jounin voltarsi distrattamente verso di lui con aria spaesata.

 

Non riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare un po' gli occhi al cielo. L'amico stava cercando di nascondere l'angoscia dietro a quella ridicola maschera, ma il suo stato era chiaro come la luce del sole. Fece allora qualche passo avanti per avvicinarsi ed appoggiare saldamente una mano sulla sua spalla; era un semplice gesto, un tentativo di dargli supporto e spronarlo. Anche se Kakashi era sempre stato una persona indecifrabile, i numerosi momenti difficili che avevano affrontato insieme avevano conferito ad Obito la capacità di scorgere le sue implicite richieste d'aiuto. A quel tocco, Kakashi si scosse e sembrò finalmente decidersi ad alzare lentamente le tremanti mani e afferrare la stoffa.

Qualche flebile ed incerto applauso si sollevò timido da alcuni presenti che non si erano lasciati sfuggire la solennità della circostanza. Obito scostò la mano dalla spalla dell'amico, e sorridendo si unì all'applauso. Stava facendo davvero uno sforzo terribile per celare il tremito che lo aveva scosso per tutta la mattina, ma voleva essere d'aiuto, voleva tirarlo su di morale. Non riusciva a sopportare che quel momento importante della vita di Kakashi si soffocasse così, tra singhiozzi e cordogli.

 

 

Al funerale era andato tutto il villaggio. In quella limpida mattina, prima che sorgesse il sole, lui e Kakashi si erano ritrovati circondati da una compatta e triste folla in nero che silenziosa si era radunata nel cimitero. In prima fila, mentre si era svolta la cerimonia, Obito era rimasto in silenzio, stranamente a disagio nella sua divisa Jounin. Anche se afflitto, le sue mani erano rimaste salde sulle spalle di Naruto, i pollici si erano strofinati sulla sua schiena mentre il ragazzo si era irrigidito, aveva tremato stringendo i pugni. Aveva sperato, forse un po' presuntuosamente, che la sua vicinanza potesse in qualche modo aiutarlo, farlo sentire meno solo.

L'atteggiamento del giovane lo aveva davvero colpito; il suo allievo era sempre stato un gran piagnucolone, con le lacrime pronte a sgorgare anche per la più frivola delle motivazioni. Quel giorno però non lo aveva sentito piangere, aveva visto nei suoi occhi uno sguardo del tutto nuovo; determinazione e forza che lo avevano lasciato spiazzato.

Aveva pensato tanto in quei giorni a cosa dirgli-  _sono qui per te, io ci sarò sempre, andrà tutto bene_  e altre banalità, altre bugie -ma non era riuscito a ad articolare nulla, ed il silenzio si era imposto su di lui come un terribile peso che sembrava schiacciarlo.

 

Probabilmente la sua espressione doveva essere stata davvero penosa, perché proprio durante il suo rimuginare, Obito aveva notato con la coda dell'occhio una familiare sagoma muoversi verso di lui.

Si era teso allora, aspettando l'inevitabile. La donna gli si era avvicinata ancora, lenta ed inesorabile, rendendo fin troppo evidenti le sue intenzioni.

L'angoscia lo aveva travolto all'improvviso: non era giusto che fosse lei a preoccuparsi di dare conforto agli altri. Lui non era più un bambino in cerca di tenerezze ed attenzioni, ma un uomo cresciuto, un ninja ed un  _maestro_  al quale sarebbe spettato il compito di dare a lei e al figlio un po' di conforto; sarebbe dovuto essere lui a farlo, avrebbe dovuto stringerli e rivolgere loro parole incoraggianti.

Solo dopo qualche secondo però si era ritrovato inerme, avvolto fra le lunghe braccia di Kushina e premuto contro il suo corpo.

Le mani di lei si erano strette veloci e salde nel tessuto della divisa sulla sua schiena, ed il volto era rimasto nascosto, completamente affondato sulla sua spalla. Obito non si era mai abituato, nemmeno dopo tutti quegli anni, a ricevere quel genere di affetto ed era rimasto rigido, le braccia sospese e le mani a mezz'aria, come se non sapesse dove appoggiarle. Così vicino aveva potuto sentire chiaramente il suono del suo respiro- dei suoi sospiri -un'espressione di quel dolore che anche lui conosceva bene, un familiare senso di incompletezza che non sarebbe guarito tanto facilmente.

Quell'abbraccio però era riuscito, anche se solo per un istante, a trasmettergli anche qualcos'altro: un calore del tutto nuovo lo aveva attraversato irradiandosi dalle dita che ancora lo stavano tenendo forte. Solo dopo qualche istante aveva trovato la forza di muoversi, avvolgere un braccio impacciato al corpo di lei e appoggiare delicatamente il mento alla sua rossa nuca.

Qualche secondo- o qualche minuto dopo -Kushina si era scostata leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi, la mano gli aveva dolcemente toccato il viso. “Te l'ho già detto tante volte Obito: uno sguardo cupo come quello non ti si addice affatto.” Gli aveva sorriso dolcemente nel modo nel quale aveva fatto tante volte in passato- come faceva spesso ancora a Naruto -ma fu un duro colpo non vedere nei suoi occhi il bagliore che da sempre l'aveva illuminata.

“Nemmeno a te...” le aveva risposto cercando di emulare l'espressione di lei e fallendo miseramente.

Era stato strano- e terribilmente confortante -che anche dopo essersi sciolti da quell'abbraccio, le loro mani fossero rimaste a lungo strette una nell'altra.

 

Intanto, Kakashi era stato impalato a fianco a lui, assente per tutta la durata della commemorazione, con l'occhio leggermente sgranato fisso sul grande copricapo abbandonato sopra alla lapide.

 

Ora che lo teneva fra le mani, aveva la stessa identica espressione. Lo stringeva come se fosse uno strano oggetto dall'utilizzo sconosciuto, mentre il Terzo Hokage era ancora di fronte a loro. Obito vide il vecchio scrutarli con un'aria afflitta, ma a tratti quasi compiaciuta; il suo sguardo stanco, celatamente vispo ed astuto, era rimasto fisso su i due giovani, facendogli scintillare gli occhi fra le pieghe del volto.

 

Kakashi non disse nulla se non un flebile ''Grazie'', per poi infilarsi il cappello poco elegantemente sotto al braccio e incamminarsi. Obito rimase ancora un attimo incantato ad osservare Sarutobi, che sollevò leggermente un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo, mentre le labbra sottili si stringevano intorno alla pipa. Si scosse un poco e gli rivolse un debole segno di reverenza con il capo prima di seguire pigramente il suo compagno, facendosi strada in quell'immenso e geometrico campo disseminato di lapidi identiche. Era una mattina di sole, e le foglie che volteggiavano svogliatamente a terra segnavano la fine di quella cupa estate e l'avvicinarsi dell'autunno.

 

Molti dei nomi incisi su quelle pietre erano quelli di persone che Obito aveva conosciuto, più o meno bene, e che aveva visto morire. I suoi genitori, molti concittadini, tanti compagni ed alcuni amici. Gli si strinse il cuore alla dura realizzazione che lo aveva improvvisamente colpito: mano a mano che gli anni passavano, i nomi dei loro cari su quegli scuri e levigati sassi aumentavano sempre più, mentre lui e Kakashi dovevano continuamente scontrarsi con il dolore della perdita e trovare un modo per andare avanti. Non era sempre facile però. Persi in mezzo a quel labirinto di tombe, circondati da quella folla di fantasmi, era facile perdere il sentiero, sentirsi abbandonati e soli- soprattutto in giorni come quelli. Era per questo motivo che fin da ragazzo Obito aveva sempre insistito per accompagnare Kakashi durante le loro lunghe visite; per evitare che i suoi sensi di colpa e i rimorsi lo trascinassero giù con loro, che venisse inghiottito da quell'abisso. E anche se per lui non era facile ammetterlo, anche Obito aveva sentito il bisogno di qualcuno vicino, qualcuno che gli ricordasse perché stava andando avanti- una piccola luce nell'oscurità che lo circondava, lì per ricordargli quale fosse la via.

 

Ancora stordito, mentre le gambe lo conducevano lungo quel noto sentiero, Obito si arrestò sentendo Kakashi fermarsi all'improvviso davanti a lui ed estrarre con un gesto quasi automatico un piccolo straccio bianco dalla tasca della divisa. Lo vide inginocchiarsi poi sulla spoglia lapide ed iniziare a lucidarla con cura, come aveva sempre fatto ad ogni visita.

 

“Sembra che siamo rimasti solo noi ormai.” Lo sentì dire mentre aveva continuato con dedizione a strofinare.

 

Obito, che non aveva ancora detto una parola, lo guardò un attimo con apprensione, poi posò lo sguardo su quel cappello che ancora stava tenendo goffamente stretto sotto al braccio. La lingua gli era diventata troppo pesante e secca per riuscire a muoversi, la testa ancora leggera e formicolante.

 

_Ma che ti prende? Digli qualcosa..._

 

Anche se quello era un giorno triste, Obito avrebbe tanto voluto che Kakashi avesse il tempo di gioire per il compito che gli era stato assegnato. Visto che non avevano ancora trattato l'argomento, decise di provare ad incoraggiare il suo amico, che appariva terribilmente perso e sfinito. Si chinò allora sulle gambe per mettersi alla sua stessa altezza, deglutì, e con un breve riso soffocato gli si rivolse. “Beh allora dovremo impegnarci ancora di più, non credi?”

Era un'affermazione davvero banale, ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto dire?

 

Kakashi si fermò, ripose lo straccio nella tasca e rimase ad osservare la pietra, senza rispondere. Obito seguì il suo sguardo e vide le rosse scritte, ora scintillanti nel sole che si stava levando.

Non sarebbe stato facile dire le parole giuste a Kakashi- non lo era mai. Decise di rivolgersi allora, come spesso faceva, alla lapide: “Sai Rin,” Iniziò con un sussurro. “Kakashi sta per diventare Hokage. Eppure qualcosa mi dice che non è molto convinto della decisione che il Consiglio ha preso. Ma l'avresti mai detto che il freddo e rigoroso shinobi Kakashi Hatake se la sarebbe fatta sotto per così poco?”

 

Il silenzio che seguì quella provocazione non scoraggiò Obito, che imperterrito continuò. Utilizzò quel tono che riservava solamente a lei, nei momenti nei quali le si rivolgeva in cerca di conforto, o per aggiornarla sugli sviluppi più importanti delle loro vite. Era un'intonazione pacata e sommessa, che non si curava di celare un'immensa tristezza. “Noi abbiamo sempre saputo che sarebbe arrivato lontano... Ricordi, le cose che dicevamo? Ma non ti devi preoccupare se temi che possa montarsi la testa ancor di più... Ci sarò io a  _tenerlo d'occhio_.” A quelle parole Obito si scostò in avanti per guardarlo in faccia e scorgere una qualsiasi reazione.

Kakashi scosse un po' il capo in segno di rassegnazione mentre accese il piccolo incenso e si tirò in piedi con una lenta e stanca mossa. Una sottile linea di fumo si alzò immobile nell'aria, prima che il vento la facesse lentamente disperdere.

 

“Io? Montarmi la testa? Senti da che pulpito viene la predica.” Gli rispose all'improvviso. Anche se sarebbe potuto sembrare un rimprovero, Kakashi aveva usato quel suo tono ironico e sarcastico che Obito conosceva bene.

A quell'intonazione familiare, sentì finalmente la presa che gli stava stringendo il petto da tutta la mattina allentarsi un po'. Proprio quando pensò di cogliere l'occasione di quell'improvvisa breccia che era riuscito a scorgere nell'apatia del compagno, Kakashi, che era rimasto con gli occhi fissi a terra, iniziò a parlare.

 

“Non cambierai mai, rimarrai sempre un ottuso...” Disse con amarezza e facendosi improvvisamente più serio. “Sai...Oggi è un giorno davvero triste; però anche importante, ed avrei tanto voluto che anche lei potesse vederlo. Sarebbe stata così orgogliosa.”

Anche se Obito era ormai abituato a sentirlo intrattenere discorsi di fronte alla loro silenziosa compagna, rimase scosso da quelle parole. Kakashi era rimasto impassibile, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo perso, ma la sua voce aveva assunto una nota sommessa e dolce che lo faceva apparire più piccolo del solito, quasi fragile. Poteva addirittura giurare di aver visto uno scintillio umido illuminargli l'occhio grigio.

Lo ascoltò con attenzione mentre continuò a parlare.

 

“Rin ed il Maestro avevano così tanto a cuore il villaggio da aver dato la loro vita per proteggerlo... So bene cosa avrebbero voluto entrambi per il futuro di Konoha, perché è ciò che anche io infondo ho sempre sperato.” Fece un sorriso così beato da risultare quasi fuori luogo su quella sua austera faccia, e poi aggiunse. “Adesso quindi possono riposare in pace, perché sarà in buone mani.”

Il vento soffiò con più forza all'improvviso, trascinando con sé, insieme alle foglie, quelle parole che Obito non era riuscito a cogliere fino in fondo. Quella folata non lo smosse però dall'ancora fresco incanto del vedere Kakashi così vulnerabile, e rimase a fissarlo incredulo, con le labbra leggermente aperte che probabilmente lo facevano apparire stupido. Concluso il breve discorso, l'amico si girò verso di lui, rivolgendogli uno sguardo d'affetto che lasciò Obito senza parole.

 

Sembrava che- per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto - Kakashi fosse riuscito a trovare da sé la motivazione necessaria, risparmiandogli così il dover improvvisare un discorso che probabilmente, a questo punto, sarebbe risultato imbarazzato e stentato.

 

Ancora stordito, non trovò nulla da aggiungere, e si ritrovò a balbettare.

“B-beh non mi fai nemmeno vedere come ti sta?” Gli chiese, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso, mentre indicava con un cenno il grande copricapo. Un'altra domanda stupida, ma sembrava proprio che articolare pensieri e buoni consigli oggi fosse davvero impossibile.

 

Kakashi sospirò e scosse di nuovo la testa, come rassegnato. Girò solennemente tutto il corpo verso di lui, poi prese con il cappello che teneva sotto al braccio e lo afferrò saldamente con entrambe le mani.

 

“No... Questo non è mio. E non lo potrà mai essere.” Rispose con un tono impassibile, portandosi la stoffa vicino al petto.

A quella dichiarazione Obito si bloccò, sempre più confuso. Non era da Kakashi fare strani giri di parole. Generalmente, veniva subito al punto con poche e svelte frasi che raramente lasciavano ad Obito il tempo di controbattere. Eppure ora aveva il fare di chi voleva a tutti i costi dire qualcosa, ma non riusciva proprio a trovare il coraggio.

 

Cosa stava cercando di dirgli? Possibile fosse davvero così codardo da voler rifiutare quel compito?

_Se fosse stato così allora avrebbe dovuto dirgliene quattro a quel..._

 

“Obito...” Lo chiamò Kakashi, come per riportarlo con i piedi per terra. “Vuoi starmi ad ascoltare per una buona volta?”

Fu solo in quel momento che notò quando il compagno apparisse provato. Il suo corpo era teso, le mani strette e contratte e quasi...  _tremanti_.

 

“Il fatto è che... credo proprio... ci sia qualcuno più adatto di me per questo compito.” Lo sforzo che stava facendo divenne così forte da fargli emettere un piccolo suono frustrato che, anche se ovattato dal tessuto che era riuscito in parte a trattenerlo, raggiunse chiaramente le orecchie di Obito. Lo vide ondeggiare un po', spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra per lasciare fluire la tensione. In quella lunga pausa, sotto lo sguardo incredulo e sempre più confuso di Obito, Kakashi abbassò il suo ancor di più, come se si vergognasse; un atteggiamento che proprio non gli si addiceva.

 

Fu una fluida mossa, troppo veloce per risultare naturale, a far piombare una tensione così pesante da essere quasi percepibile. Kakashi aveva allungato con entrambe le braccia il cappello davanti a sé. Quel gesto lasciò Obito scioccato, facendolo rimanere immobile a scrutare Kakashi dalla testa ai piedi in cerca di una risposta, una spiegazione.

Quello però si limitò però a rimanere fermo a scrutarlo ovunque tranne che nell'occhio, con uno sguardo carico di aspettativa.

 

_Che... cosa stai facendo?_

  
  
 

[ ](https://ibb.co/NWR2Ks9)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una seconda possibilità

Steso a terra, privato di ogni forza e sotto shock, Kakashi aveva guardato il cielo scuro e la grande luna splendente che lassù lo illuminava. Era rimasto immobile, mentre il mondo intorno a lui sembrava sprofondare e trascinarlo con sé, inghiottirlo in quell'abisso che non lo avrebbe lasciato riemergere mai più. Ed andava bene così, non  _avrebbe voluto_  risalire.

 

Aveva perso ormai entrambi i suoi compagni- ed era stata solo colpa sua. Qualche mese prima era tornato a casa, attraversando la grande porta del villaggio, con il capo chino, e senza il suo amico. Con sé aveva portato tutto ciò che Obito aveva avuto di più caro in vita: il dono che gli aveva voluto lasciare in punto di morte e la ragazza che aveva amato.

Era stato proprio con quell'occhio che poco prima aveva guardato il volto di Rin spegnersi lentamente, la luce nei suoi occhi abbandonarla; aveva visto la sua promessa infrangersi per sempre. La morte quindi, infondo, era tutto ciò che meritava.

 

_È finita... Presto vi rivedrò._

“ _Ci hai abbandonati Kakashi, forse dovresti restare lì steso a terra come la feccia che sei.”_

 

Una voce nella sua testa gli aveva urlato la pura verità. Una lacrima gli era scivolata sulla guancia, mentre un dolore simile a quello di mille lame affilate gli era penetrato nella tempia, annebbiandogli poco a poco i pensieri. Kakashi aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era lasciato trasportare da quella sensazione, agognando che la tortura finisse presto, sostituita dal piacevole senso di vuoto e di pace che la sarebbe seguito. Non si era opposto, anzi; le si era arreso volentieri, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il buio oscurasse l'unica grande luce in cielo; che il fischio acuto che aveva nel cervello divenisse un eco lontano. Si era convinto che sarebbe finita così.

 

“ _-shi! Kakashi!_ ” La voce che lo aveva chiamato era lontana, ma sembrava avvicinarsi, sempre più forte e chiara, riuscendo a soppiantare persino il sibilo del sangue che ancora gli scorreva nelle orecchie. Era la voce di Obito, anche se un po' diversa da come la ricordava. Kakashi aveva davvero sperato di poterlo incontrare di nuovo, e si era lasciato andare ancora un po', naufragando in quel mare di solitudine e sangue che lo circondava e seguendo l'eco di quel richiamo; in attesa della fine.

Quando il sussurro era diventato però un grido assordante, aveva dovuto aprire gli occhi.

 

Nel buio della notte la luna si era tinta di rosso, divenendo un cerchio ugualmente luminoso, infuocato, cremisi come sangue; aveva continuato a girare vorticosamente, incantandogli lo sguardo.

Gli ci era voluto qualche istante prima di comprendere che quel globo non era il corpo celeste, ma un occhio- uno Sharingan identico al  _suo_.

 

“Kakashi, mi senti? Rispondi ti prego!” L'immagine del mondo intorno a lui aveva iniziato a delinearsi, rivelando un volto disperato, sfregiato e orrendo; stava riacquistando sensibilità, percependo quei capelli neri e ispidi che gli strofinavano il volto.

Quello che aveva di fronte sembrava un demone. Si era chiesto, delirante, se si trattasse di una creatura mostruosa venuta fin lì apposta per punirlo per le sue colpe.

 

_Sono all'inferno?_

“ _Lei è morta. Non l'hai protetta... Non hai mantenuto la tua promessa. Questo è l'inferno.”_

 

Aveva cercato di parlare, e pronunciato poche sillabe che non erano riuscite nemmeno a raggiungere le sue orecchie. Le forze lo stavano abbandonando sempre più- sentiva chiaramente l'unico rimasuglio di chakra fremere disperato, resistere con la tenacia della fioca fiamma di una candela durante una tempesta. Quell'ombra che incombeva sopra di lui continuò a parlare. “No, sei vivo! Resisti- ti prego...”

 

_Chi sei tu?_

“ _Sono arrivato troppo tardi, ma non ti lascerò. Salverò... almeno te...”_

 

Non era ancora riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da quella rossa iride e le nere falci che la attraversavano. Il loro lento roteare gli aveva trasmesso sia un terribile disagio che un profondo benessere, un senso di completezza che non aveva mai provato prima. Era come se la sua anima fosse stata trascinata fuori dal corpo, risucchiata da quel vortice infinito; per un momento era riuscito a vedersi, anche se offuscato- come in un'esperienza extracorporea -disteso nel sangue, sporco, pallido e miserabile. Era stato solo per un attimo, ma era bastato per togliergli ogni possibile dubbio, per dargli la conferma che aveva tanto sperato.

A risvegliarlo da quello strano sogno furono le lacrime dell'altro, che ancora sopra di lui lo stava scrollando disperato, e le aveva involontariamente lasciate cadere sulle sue guance. Ghiacciate nella notte, lo avevano colpito così duramente da fargli quasi male.

Ormai cosciente, aveva ricordato cosa fosse accaduto sentendo di nuovo il suo corpo, il calore che la mano continuava ad irradiare, fumante; lo stesso che scaldava ancora la profonda ferita nel petto di Rin, distesa al suo fianco.

 

In quel momento tutte le sue emozioni si erano acuite, salendogli dalla pancia con un conato. Senso di colpa, repulsione, vergogna- e l'odore del sangue rappreso -gli avevano fatto ribaltare lo stomaco. Eppure, mentre si contorceva e tossiva ancora nella salda presa dell'altro, un sentimento si faceva sempre più strada in lui, una realizzazione che era riuscita poco a poco a placare la sua disperazione.

 

_Obito. Questo non è un sogno. Sei qui, sei vivo._

“ _Ti prego, ti scongiuro non lasciarmi anche tu”_

 

Aveva alzato le mani lentamente, stringendole forte nel tessuto nero che avvolgeva le braccia del compagno. Si era poi issato un poco per avvicinarsi, la bocca secca aveva faticato anche solo per sussurrare un “ _Mi dispiace tanto..._ ” Quello sforzo gli aveva levato ogni energia rimasta, e le mani si erano lasciate cadere, la nuca aveva colpito pesantemente contro la terra alle sue spalle. Mentre tutto intorno a loro era diventato velocemente sfocato ed inghiottito dall'oscurità, Kakashi aveva continuato a fissare quell'occhio ed aveva sperato con tutto sé stesso che quell'abisso sotto di lui, per quella volta, lo risparmiasse.

 

“ _Kakashi, io lo so che non è stata colpa tua.”_

  
 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Capitolo 9: L'eroe di Konoha (Parte 2)**

 

Nella sua travagliata e piuttosto breve esistenza, Kakashi aveva vissuto tanti, troppi, giorni terribili. Eppure, in quel momento così strano- e a pensarci bene anche un po' inaspettato - gli era venuto in mente, forse per via del luogo nel quale si trovavano, o per le emozioni che lo stavano bloccando, proprio _quello_.

Rievocare quella lontana notte gli suscitava sentimenti contrastanti: dopo essere svenuto, era rimasto a lungo privo di conoscenza, esausto e sconvolto, quindi i ricordi erano sempre frammentati. Alcuni dettagli però, non li avrebbe mai dimenticati. Rin che moriva con il suo nome sulle labbra; il dolore alla testa- all'occhio; le lacrime di Obito ed il suo sguardo vuoto ed insanguinato. Più di ogni altra cosa, Kakashi ricordava la terribile sensazione che lo aveva travolto, la consapevolezza di aver ormai perso tutto, di non avere più nulla per il quale valesse ancora la pena combattere.

 

Poi però, quando si era svegliato qualche minuto dopo, lontano da tutte quelle urla e quel sangue, in un silenzioso e geometrico deserto, aveva capito che quella non sarebbe stata la sua fine. Ancora in preda agli spasmi, aveva girato leggermente la testa per scorgere il suo amico- il suo salvatore -sdraiato accanto a lui; gli occhi chiusi, il volto sfigurato percorso da lacrime che sembravano non voler smettere di sgorgare. La mano gli si era mossa di propria iniziativa, lentamente; si era allungata per toccare ed avvolgersi intorno alla sua. L'aveva tenuta stretta con ogni forza rimastagli senza intenzione di lasciarla, come per assicurarsi che fosse reale e non solo un sogno. Solamente quando aveva sentito Obito ricambiare quella presa con altrettanta forza, Kakashi aveva finalmente realizzato di aver avuto una seconda possibilità, di non aver ancora perso tutto; era stato sotto a quel cielo profondo e senza stelle che aveva giurato a sé stesso che non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare.

 

Ora che gli stava di fronte, teso e nervoso, aveva ringraziato per l'ennesima volta la sua scaltra abitudine di tenere lo Sharingan nascosto dal copri fronte: se l'occhio di Obito, già intenso e profondo per natura, avesse incrociato il suo gemello, quello sguardo sarebbe divenuto insostenibile, così penetrante da riuscire a leggere dentro di lui- proprio come _quella_ volta -persino emozioni e pensieri.

Kakashi aveva sempre temuto quel potere condiviso, ed oltre a rare eccezioni- quando era stato necessario sfruttarlo per collaborare in missione -era stato ben attento a non incrociare mai quell'occhio. Eppure, la possibilità di condividere tutti i timori e le angosce con un unico sguardo avrebbe davvero potuto semplificare le cose; oggi Kakashi aveva sperato che Obito potesse leggerlo, o che almeno fosse un pochino più sagace del solito, risparmiandogli così il dover aprire di nuovo la bocca.

 

Ogni speranza sembrava però vana. Obito era ancora di fronte a lui, aveva indietreggiato leggermente e lo stava scrutando con uno sguardo sempre più confuso, la bocca semi aperta e l'occhio che si spostava dal suo viso al cappello fra loro. Erano passati ormai alcuni istanti, e non si decideva proprio ad allungare quelle dannate braccia. Eppure, gli sembrava di essere stato _piuttosto diretto_ poco prima...

 

Rassegnato a dover ormai andare fino in fondo, Kakashi si preparò a parlare. Decise di provare a farla breve. Inspirò profondamente, riempiendosi i polmoni, ma trovò sufficiente ossigeno per dire solo:

 

“ _Obito_ , sarai _tu_ il prossimo Hokage.”

 

Anche se era stata una frase svelta e concisa, pronunciata un po' troppo in fretta, si era assicurato di scandirla bene e farla risuonare chiara anche sopra al vento che sempre più deciso soffiava tra loro. Finalmente privato di quel terribile peso che negli ultimi giorni lo aveva oppresso, spostò curioso l'attenzione sul volto dell'altro per godersi la sua reazione.

 

Quel semplice oggetto rappresentava tutto ciò per il quale Obito avesse mai combattuto- ma non era certo un segreto: tutti al villaggio lo sapevano. E Kakashi lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.

Era seduto a fianco a lui quando Obito da bambino aveva urlato per la prima volta a voce alta il suo sogno; era là nel momento nel quale aveva perso sé stesso e le sue speranze per il futuro di fronte al corpo senza vita di Rin; e quando erano andati insieme sulla tomba di lei, Kakashi era stato testimone del giuramento che Obito aveva fatto su quella lapide e che continuava a portare saldo dentro sé.

 

Anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ora che gli stava cedendo quel cappello, Kakashi sperava tanto di rivedere sul viso dell'amico la spensierata felicità e la determinazione che aveva avuto da bambino. Quell'espressione e quella luce si erano via a via sbiaditi nella sua mente con gli anni, divenendo il ricordo offuscato di una vita passata. A quella memoria si erano sovrapposti invece i lineamenti più duri e aspri, lo sguardo un po' più austero che aveva conferito ad Obito l'aspetto tipico degli Uchiha.

Inaspettatamente però la sera prima, rivedendo quello stesso identico sorriso illuminare il volto di Naruto, gli si era riacceso vivido il ricordo- e con quello, la speranza.

 

Quando i loro sguardi finalmente si incrociarono, Kakashi venne colto alla sprovvista.

Sul viso di Obito c'erano ancora i segni dello shock e dello stupore che lo avevano illuminato per qualche secondo, ma stavano svanendo velocemente sostituiti da un'espressione via a via sempre più cupa. Riconobbe nel suo corpo alcune tipiche movenze di quando si preparava a scattare; un dettaglio che gli aveva sempre rimproverato, facendogli notare come rendesse i suoi attacchi rabbiosi facilmente prevedibili. Lo vide chiaramente chinare un po' la testa, le mani diventare pugni; i denti stretti ed il respiro veloce.

 

“Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo?!”

 

 _Beh_ , non si era aspettato una reazione del genere...

 

Passò qualche interminabile secondo, mentre l'espressione di Obito cambiava velocemente, lasciando trasparire sempre più chiara la rabbia. L'amico continuò poi, il volume decisamente troppo alto, le mani che scattarono accusatorie verso Kakashi: “Non puoi semplicemente _cedere il posto_ al primo che passa. È stato il Consiglio a sceglierti, non credo te ne renda conto.” Nella sua voce si percepiva chiaro un tremolio, una celata agitazione. Gli si avvicinò con un ampio passo minaccioso, afferrandogli il centro della giacca della divisa e tirando leggermente- ma con forza -il tessuto verso di sé. A quel tocco Kakashi si irrigidì e mosse lentamente su e giù la mano per incitarlo ad abbassare il tono e darsi un contegno. La voce di Obito si era alzata così improvvisa da spezzare il silenzio che aveva regnato nel cimitero fin dall'alba ed attirando inevitabilmente l'attenzione di qualche lontano passante che ora li stava scrutando da lontano. L'Uchiha recepì il messaggio e continuò sforzandosi a moderare un po' il volume. Il suo tono era ancora adirato, e usciva come un sibilo dai denti tenuti stretti. “Vuoi sapere cosa penso?” disse tirando ancora un po' Kakashi verso di sé. “Te la stai facendo sotto. Hai paura di prendere il posto del Maestro... Non pensavo però saresti arrivato fino a questo punto.”

 

Kakashi era rimasto ad ascoltarlo senza battere ciglio ed aveva impiegato un po' più del necessario per comprendere cosa esattamente Obito gli stesse rimproverando. Anche se era il migliore nell'anticipare gli attacchi fisici del compagno, doveva ammettere di essere una vera e propria frana nel decifrare i suoi comportamenti. Dopo essersi guardato intorno, per accertarsi che nessuno li stesse più osservando, si raddrizzò sulle spalle ed indietreggiò. Finalmente il compagno lo lasciò andare. Si stava scontrando con la difficoltà del dover parlare apertamente con qualcuno che lo conosceva troppo bene; qualcuno che era sempre riuscito a leggerlo e comprenderlo fino in fondo, anche quando aveva provato a nascondersi dietro ad una maschera ANBU.

Ebbe un sussulto alla realizzazione che l'amico, purtroppo, aveva ragione- anche se solo in parte. Certo, la sua reazione era stata come al solito decisamente esagerata... Però, era vero: se Kakashi avesse potuto scegliere, non avrebbe mai ambito a quel compito. E a dirla tutta, non avrebbe nemmeno voluto trovarsi lì di fronte a lui in quel momento. A nulla era servita un'altra notte in bianco, passata a meditare sulla solitaria montagna che sormontava il villaggio, se non a far crescere nel suo cuore preoccupazione ed angoscia.

E purtroppo Obito aveva colto nel segno anche ricordandogli che il Consiglio aveva preso una ragionata decisione ed aveva scelto _lui_ per guidare il villaggio. Non sarebbero stati certo contenti di ricevere in cambio un declino, né tanto meno di veder subentrare un Uchiha- membro di un clan considerato dopo tanti anni ancora covo di personalità dalle tenenze sovversive ed estremiste -come nuovo leader.

 

Però, fra tutte quelle paure e quei dubbi, c'era una cosa che Obito non aveva ancora capito, qualcosa che ormai Kakashi non avrebbe più potuto nascondergli; era ciò che lo aveva spinto, anche in quel giorno terribilmente triste, ad offrirgli il cappello.

 

“Ti sbagli.” Disse, mentendo solo in parte, veloce e brusco per interromperlo prima che potesse ricominciare a parlare. “Non capisci? Non lo sto cedendo ad un ninja qualunque. Lo sto dando a _te_.” A quelle parole Obito sembrò finalmente ritrarsi e ricomporsi, facendo calare lo sguardo sullo svolazzante cappello che era ancora tra loro. Kakashi lo vide chiaramente passarsi la lingua tra le labbra, stringere leggermente le mani; stava iniziando a calmarsi e a comprendere quali fossero davvero le sue intenzioni.

 

Decise di cogliere l'occasione di quel piccolo momento di quiete per arrivare velocemente al punto. Un po' impacciato, si strofinò una mano dietro alla testa e continuò incerto. Fece oscillare pigramente il corpo da un piede all'altro. “Entrambi sappiamo perché il Consiglio ha scelto me al posto tuo.” Il simbolo del clan che il suo compagno portava con onore sulla spalla scintillò un po' nel sole che stava iniziando a scaldare Kakashi più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto fare con i suoi raggi autunnali. “Ma sai una cosa? Si sono sbagliati. Forse quello che hai detto è vero; forse ho paura. Però... non è questo il punto. Il punto è che loro non possono sapere che il ninja- e la persona -che sono oggi... Lo sono diventato grazie a te.” Era stata una sensazione davvero piacevole, quella di parlare apertamente- per una volta. Anche se nella sua mente era un dato di fatto da molto tempo, non si era mai esposto tanto da esprimerlo ad alta voce.

 

Prevedibilmente, Obito era rimasto pietrificato dalle sue parole, e restava ancora fermo di fronte a lui in ascolto, o forse troppo sconvolto da quel tono pacato e affabile che Kakashi stava usando. Il silenzio non gli si addiceva affatto e creava una sorta di disagio nell'aria, quasi palpabile.

 

Beh, ormai non si poteva più tornare indietro, tanto valeva continuare.

”Non credere che non sappia come funzionano le cose; quali sono le regole del Consiglio, ma...” Si assicurò che Obito lo stesse guardando attentamente, perché lasciò trasparire chiara la decisione celata dietro alle ironiche parole che rievocavano la loro giovinezza: “ci ho pensato a lungo e ho deciso che questa volta vale la pena fare un'eccezione e _non_ rispettarle.”

 

Per una volta, fu Obito a sussultare. Vederlo così scosso fece sfuggire a Kakashi una flebile risata compiaciuta dalle labbra. Lentamente ed impercettibilmente, stupito da sé stesso, scosse un po' la testa. Un sorriso amaro gli deformò il tessuto della sottile maschera.

Inspirò. “Il villaggio non lo sa, e forse non te ne rendi ancora conto nemmeno tu. Ma io lo so per certo: _tu_ sei l'eroe del quale Konoha ha bisogno.”

Questa volta, quando le mani gli si sollevarono e tesero in avanti per porgere di nuovo il cappello ad Obito, incontrarono quelle dell'amico a metà strada. Quando sentì le dita stringersi nella stoffa poté finalmente lasciar andare il cappello, che rimase saldo nella presa del suo compagno. Fu un immenso sollievo.

Per un momento, non poté evitare di restare incantato a guardarlo mentre impacciato, ma deciso, lo sorreggeva. Anche se Obito non aveva ancora detto nulla, era rigido, e sul suo viso ancora scosso c'era una strana espressione illeggibile, a Kakashi apparì come l'immagine più naturale del mondo. Come se quel cappello fosse stato tessuto decenni prima appositamente per giacere ora fra la pelle nuda di quella mano e l'altra coperta da un usurato guanto marrone.

 

In quel breve momento in cui socchiuse gli occhi, Kakashi rivide tutte insieme le immagini di quando era solo un ragazzo.

 

_Tornando indietro con la mente, vide Obito sedersi al suo fianco sulla sponda del fiume al tramonto il giorno nel quale aveva perso suo padre; che camminava di fronte a lui la mattina sulla strada per l'accademia e si girava per aspettarlo, sorridendogli;_

_che lo scuoteva per esortarlo in missione, furibondo, dimostrandogli di essere cresciuto così in fretta da aver lasciato indietro persino lui; lo vide tossire, sdraiato a terra e ricoperto di sangue, dopo aver dato la vita per salvare i suoi compagni._

_Lo ricordò anche con un sorrido amaro- eppure così sincero -al loro ritorno al villaggio, con il volto sfigurato e l'occhio ancora lucido._

_E poi pensò ad ogni missione che avevano portato a termine insieme negli ultimi anni, ad ogni volta nella quale Obito l'aveva guidato, sorprendendolo con la sua ispirazione e determinazione ogni giorno di più, trasformandosi poco a poco, forse inconsapevolmente, nel leader che aveva da sempre sperato di diventare._

 

Non era facile per Kakashi però trasformare i pensieri in parole: una vita troppo solitaria e riservata lo aveva reso con il tempo un individuo piuttosto asociale e non molto portato per il dialogo.

 

_Solo un ultimo sforzo..._

 

Aprì l'occhio e guardò l'altro dritto in faccia prima di parlare di nuovo. Odiava il tono schivo, quasi intimorito, che la sua voce aveva via a via assunto. “So che- ci vorrà un po' di tempo, e dovrai astenerti dal mandare tutto all'aria come tuo solito- alla fine il villaggio intero riuscirà a vederti proprio come ti vedo io.”

 

Si voltò piano, infilandosi pigramente le mani nelle tasche e osservando il monumento lontano, e non poté davvero trattenersi dal socchiudere gli occhi ed inspirare, lasciando che un sorriso beato gli attraversasse il volto.

Non avrebbe voluto una risposta da Obito, nessuna eclatante discorso di ringraziamento, nessuna promessa; gli bastava che lui restasse lì, in silenzio, accettando tacitamente ciò che gli aveva appena offerto. Ciò che gli _apparteneva_.

 

La quiete che li circondava si stava però protraendo un po' troppo, facendosi via a via più strana e pesante. Obito era immobile, manteneva lo sguardo basso sulla lapide ai loro piedi con l'espressione malinconica e addolorata che spesso riservava a quella pietra. Era chiaro come il sole che stesse rievocando anche lui quel terribile giorno e la loro compagna perduta.

Kakashi non aveva davvero le energie per continuare il suo arrancato discorso, ma non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo così triste in un momento del genere.

 

Mentre era ancora impalato ed immerso nei suoi ricordi, gli si avvicinò allora lentamente per dargli una poderosa pacca sulla schiena; un timido tentativo di smuoverlo. Quel colpo, forse un po' troppo forte per risultare naturale ed amichevole, fece sbilanciare l'altro in avanti e sembrò aiutarlo a tornare in sé. Quando Obito sollevò lo sguardo per riservare a Kakashi un'occhiata scocciata, incontrò il sorriso che ancora gli illuminava il volto e che lo lasciò probabilmente sbigottito.

“Sono sicuro che Rin avrebbe voluto lo stesso.” Gli disse pacatamente, mentre la mano rimaneva ancora appoggiata goffamente alla sua divisa. Quella frase aveva un sapore amaro anche mentre gli stava ancora salendo per la gola, e si pentì subito di averla detta. Non erano state le parole giuste; forse Kakashi non aveva nemmeno il diritto di dirle; per lo meno, però, erano sincere.

 

Il suo sguardo era ancora così serio... quasi addolorato. A Kakashi si strinse il cuore quando lo vide aggrottare la fronte ed abbassare di nuovo gli occhi sulla lapide. Rimase in ascolto quando lo vide prepararsi finalmente a parlare. “Non ho dimenticato le promesse che vi ho fatto. Però-” Quella pausa sembrò durare un'eternità, lasciando insidiare nella mente di Kakashi i più terribili dubbi e preoccupazioni. “Però-” Ricominciò poi, questa volta con un sorriso che lentamente si faceva strada fra i segni del volto. “Non posso mantenerle da solo; ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, e di quello di tutti gli altri. Solamente se saremo tutti dalla stessa parte Konoha potrà davvero-”

 

“Hey, hey” Lo interruppe Kakashi all'improvviso, ma con un tono gentile. “Risparmiati il discorso per la settimana prossima, ok? Non è necessario adesso... Dovresti invece metterlo e farle vedere come ti sta.” Il dito si allungò per indicare il cappello.

 

Obito sembrò scioccato da quella richiesta, come se si fosse dimenticato per un attimo di ciò che ancora teneva fra le mani.

Finalmente riuscì a parlare, anche se solo con un filo di voce, che gli uscì più rauca ed affilata del solito. “Kakashi... io non so cosa... sono...” provò a iniziare una frase che però, probabilmente, ritenne superflua e preferì lasciare a metà.

 

Fu un attimo: Obito sollevò il cappello e con un gesto veloce ed estrema naturalezza, come se gli appartenesse da sempre- forse per via del fatto che da ragazzo se lo era infilato diverse volte, mentre il Maestro non guardava – se lo poggiò sulla testa.

In quel momento, nell'occhio scoperto all'ombra del copricapo, Kakashi poté rivedere chiaro _quello_ sguardo. Era solo una scintilla, che si era velocemente persa nell'immensità di quell'occhio nero. Ma c'era stata una luce ad illuminarlo, una che non aveva niente a che fare con il suo potere. Era una forza che gli scaturiva dal profondo, che apparteneva solo a lui; che lo rendeva capace di realizzare qualsiasi impresa e superare qualunque difficoltà. Rivederlo aprire le labbra per lasciar scoprire i bianchi denti e tendere le profonde cicatrici, fu tutto ciò che Kakashi avrebbe potuto sperare.

 

Per sua fortuna, era sempre stato un maestro nel fingere disinvoltura. “Dovremmo fare un salto da Ichiraku sai? Per essere a pancia piena quando affronteremo il Consiglio...” Disse con scioltezza.  
  
“Cosa?! Loro non lo sanno?” Obito stava di nuovo urlando, ma ogni speranza di un po' di privacy era ormai svanita; diverse figure in lontananza li stavano osservando, indicando e bisbigliando qualcosa. Era impossibile non dare nell'occhio ora che il grande copricapo sulla testa dell'Uchiha splendeva nel sole del mattino. Kakashi si chiese se Obito avesse intenzione di andare a mangiare il ramen indossando quel cappello. A dire il vero, si chiese se se lo sarebbe _mai_ tolto.

 

Alzò le spalle con fare un po' troppo sfacciato e rispose. “È che non ho trovato mai il momento giusto per parlargliene... Ma stai tranquillo, qualcosa mi dice che non ne rimarranno troppo sorpresi.” Ripensò alle parole che il Terzo gli aveva rivolto il giorno prima, che chi rimbombavano ancora nelle orecchie, penetranti, ma discrete ed appropriate come solo quelle di Sarutobi sapevano essere. “Ad eccezione di Danzo, a lui probabilmente verrà un colpo...” Kakashi scosse la testa fingendo un po' di dispiacere, solo per poi unirsi alla sonora risata dell'amico.

 

“Avanti, andiamo...” Gli disse iniziando piano ad incamminarsi di nuovo verso la città. Dietro di lui sentì Obito esitare ancora un attimo di fronte alla tomba, e poi fare qualche passo affrettato per accostarsi a lui. Kakashi lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e dovette sopprimere di nuovo le emozioni che ancora vive dentro di lui sembravano non voler smettere di fargli scorrere il sangue troppo veloce nelle vene. “Non posso ancora credere che oggi sarà l'Hokage in persona ad offrirmi il ramen...” Anche se Obito non rispose, Kakashi poté sentire un gemito decisamente contrariato.

 

“E... se invece facessimo come sempre, almeno fino alla cerimonia?” Obito lo superò veloce e si girò, camminando all'indietro e cercando contatto visivo anche se Kakashi continuava a negarglielo con tutta la nonchalance che gli era rimasta. “Il primo che arriva mangia gratis, ok?” Aggiunse poi con un sorriso.

Kakashi non disse nulla, ma non avrebbe comunque avuto modo di ribattere perché un secondo dopo Obito si era già girato dandogli le spalle e si era precipitato verso la strada principale. Finalmente poté sospirare, lasciando uscire tutta l'aria che gli era rimasta troppo a lungo intrappolata nei polmoni; aveva davvero bisogno di un momento per lasciar fluire la tensione. Pensò che per una volta avrebbe potuto lasciare che Obito arrivasse prima di lui, dopo tutto.

 

Prima di seguirlo, si votò ancora un attimo verso la montagna in lontananza, e sarà stato per via del sole accecante, o dell'occhio che per qualche strano motivo era un po' appannato, ma il volto del suo maestro, quella volta, gli era sembrato sorridergli orgoglioso.

 

 

_Fine_

 

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/KV1sHj6)

[photo upload](https://it.imgbb.com/)

*Grazie a tutti per aver letto questo mio 'what if'. Molto probabilmente inserirò un epilogo, ma la storia si può considerare conclusa!

 

 

  
 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo- Fuori dall'Abisso

_Per una volta, sognò un mondo fatto di luce e colori. Non c'era nulla a circondarlo se non una sensazione meravigliosa e di pace. Era come essere tornato bambino all'improvviso. Si sentiva piccolo, un po' stupido ed impacciato, ma soprattutto sereno. Voltandosi, d'un tratto inconsapevole che tutto quello fosse solo frutto della sua mente, capì perché quella sensazione piacevole lo aveva pervaso._

 

“ _Obito...”_

 

_Lo chiamò solo una volta con un tono gentile, avvicinandosi a lui con qualche passo lento. La sensazione della mano che afferrava la sua era stata così vera da riportargli alla mente i più bei ricordi d'infanzia._

 

“ _Avanti, andiamo...”_

 

_Aveva un sorriso così dolce, e uno sguardo luminoso. Obito era incantato e non riusciva a decidersi a muovere i piedi e camminare. La presa sulla sua mano era insistente però, lo tirava con sempre più forza. “Obito! Avanti, muoviti... O farai tardi!”_

_A quelle parole, Obito notò che non erano soli. In lontananza, un'enorme folla non ben definita era ferma, come in attesa di qualcosa. Era confuso, e rimaneva impalato. Guardò gli occhi profondi che lo scrutavano: avevano un'espressione un po' scocciata, rassegnata, poi si sollevarono per fissarlo direttamente in faccia. Gli parlò di nuovo, questa volta con un tono più deciso ed alto, quasi di rimprovero._

 

“ _Obito... Insomma, svegliati!”_

 

_-_

 

“ _Svegliati!”_

 

Con un movimento veloce e un ormai rituale lancio del cuscino, Obito si trovò seduto nel suo letto. Istintivamente, raggiunse con le mani la sveglia per farla smettere di squillare, ma solo quando la strinse fra le dita si rese conto che nella camera regnava il silenzio. Le lancette penzolavano e dondolavano prive di qualsiasi resistenza; doveva essersi rotta durante il suo ultimo volo per la stanza.

La memoria del sogno di qualche istante prima era già quasi completamente svanita, ma gli aveva lasciato una piacevole sensazione di benessere. Si massaggiò la mano sovrappensiero. Erano anni che non dormiva così bene e così a lungo.

 

Dopo qualche stiracchiata e pigra strofinata alla nuca, l'occhio di Obito iniziò a vagare distrattamente per la stanza fino ad arrivare a posarsi automaticamente sulla foto del suo team, proprio a fianco al letto. Era una delle cose che guardava sempre subito dopo il risveglio, ma oggi gran parte di quell'immagine era celata da un grande biglietto bianco e rosso, incastrato nella cornice.

Insieme ad un abbozzato disegno-  _davvero brutto_  -che ritraeva i suoi allievi con sguardi minacciosi, c'era una scritta nella quale era facile distinguere l'elegante calligrafia di Sakura. Lo sguardo di Obito seguì lentamente quei caratteri.

 

“ _Non faccia- TARDI - anche oggi – maestro!!_ ”

 

Sbatté gli occhi qualche volta, come per essere sicuro di aver letto bene. Si ricordò di quando, la sera prima, la sua allieva gli aveva dato quel disegno che Sasuke e Naruto avevano fatto, ed aveva aggiunto di fronte a lui la scritta con un pennarello rosso. Era stato un piccolo regalo- ed un monito -per la loro ultima lezione insieme.

 

Perché da oggi non sarebbe più stato il loro maestro.

 

_Perché oggi sarebbe..._

 

“OH!  _Cavolo_!” Veloce, torse il busto per guardare fuori dalla finestra alle sue spalle. Il sole faceva capolino da dietro alcuni palazzi alti del distretto, e le loro ombre avevano già iniziato ad accorciarsi. I raggi filtravano nella stanza immobile, facendo scintillare i granelli di polvere che volteggiavano nell'aria.  _Che ore sono_?

 

Con il braccio scostò la coperta e si alzò. Non fece però nemmeno in tempo a mettersi in piedi che si ritrovò di fronte, a poco meno di mezzo metro, Kakashi che lo fissava con aria un po' scocciata ed incuriosita. Provò a trattenersi, ma un grido scomposto gli emerse dalla gola.

 

“Che ci fai qui... Adesso mi entri in casa senza avvisare?”

 

Le spalle di Kakashi si strinsero un po' mentre i suoi occhi vagavano di loro iniziativa per la stanza, posandosi accusatori su ogni vestito sporco e spazzatura sparsi sul pavimento. “Ti ho chiamato per dieci minuti dalla finestra, pensavo fossi morto.” Disse con un tono piatto.

 

Obito lo scrutò dalla testa ai piedi. Kakashi non aveva il copri fronte, ed i capelli ricadevano bassi oscurandogli un po' gli occhi; al di sotto di quelle ciocche argentate Obito riuscì a cogliere un po' del rosso dello Sharingan. Come lo guardò, Kakashi si girò di scatto e rivolse lo sguardo altrove. Dalle spalle sbucava alta l'elsa della sua spada, le braccia erano scoperte e il tatuaggio rosso ben visibile. Indossava la sua...  _Divisa ANBU_?

 

L'amico stava continuando a scrutare la stanza, facendo crescere in Obito il disagio. Lo vide irrigidirsi e spostarsi lento verso il tavolo, facendosi strada tra dei kunai abbandonati per terra e uno zaino mal riposto; poi raccolse qualcosa con una mano e ci passò sopra l'altra per rimuovere lo sporco e le briciole. “Ecco dov'era finito...” disse piano, con una nota di malizia. Si infilò il prezioso libro nella tasca dei pantaloni; la copertina arancione sbucava ben visibile in contrasto con le note scure della sua tenuta formale.

 

Obito finse di non badarci troppo mentre raccoglieva i pezzi sparpagliati della sua divisa Jounin.  _Dov'è l'altra scarpa_?

Sentiva ancora lo sguardo di Kakashi diretto su di lui; si passò una mano dietro al collo. “ _Non_  l'ho letto. Te lo volevo ridare la settimana scorsa, ma poi mi sono dimenticato...” Disse in fretta abbassandosi per guardare sotto al letto.

 

Sentì Kakashi ghignare un po', ma non lo guardò in faccia.

Poi l'amico gli si avvicinò e parlò di nuovo con il suo tono pigro. “Non quelli, Obito. Dai muoviti-” Con una gamba già infilata nei pantaloni, alzò finalmente lo sguardo confuso. Kakashi era voltato e puntava il dito indice in fondo alla stanza; Obito seguì quella linea invisibile. Contro l'armadio, ben appese e stirate, c'erano le vesti ed il mantello fiammeggiante che oggi avrebbe dovuto indossare per la prima volta.

 

Mentre si preparava, ed un sorriso sempre più entusiasta gli illuminava il volto, Kakashi rimase nella stanza in attesa, lo sguardo distratto e, come al solito pensieroso, rivolto fuori dalla finestra. Obito fissò gli occhi vuoti della lucida maschera che teneva spostata su un lato della testa.

 

“Perché ti sei vestito così?” Gli chiese Obito curioso mentre infilava le braccia nelle ampie maniche della veste con energici strattoni. Anche se l'unico specchio nella stanza era quasi completamente sepolto da vestiti accatastati, nel poco vetro visibile, Obito riuscì a scorgere il suo riflesso, e per un momento gli sembrò di scorgere l'immagine del Maestro Minato.

 

Forse anche Kakashi aveva pensato la stessa cosa, perché era rimasto dietro di lui a fissare la rossa scritta che gli ricadeva sulla schiena. Fu solo per un attimo però, prima che si voltasse veloce di nuovo verso il tavolo, stando ben attento a non guardarlo mai dritto in faccia. Obito lo vide testare una confezione di noodles per assicurarsi che fosse vuota, senza un reale motivo. Distratto, parlò. “Ho fatto riunire i ragazzi per la cerimonia ed erano entusiasti. Non mi dispiace l'idea di tornare negli ANBU, dopo tutto.”

 

Obito riportò subito alla mente il periodo nel quale lui ed il suo compagno si erano uniti a quella squadra speciale; le missioni solitarie ed il volto nascosto da quelle ridicole maschere. Anche se Kakashi era sempre stato convinto che quegli incarichi gli calzassero a pennello, Obito sapeva che in realtà non facevano altro che gravare sulla sua natura già schiva. Il suo amico, più di chiunque altro, aveva bisogno di restare alla luce del sole, di avere qualcuno accanto che lo trascinasse fuori dalla sua stessa oscurità. Non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno.

 

“Beh io avrei in mente qualcosa di diverso in realtà...” Gli rispose sistemandosi il colletto e girandosi per mostrargli lo scuro completo sotto al fiammeggiante mantello. Allargò un po' le braccia come per mettersi in posa, prima di lasciarle di nuovo cadere sconsolato, non avendo ottenuto nessuna reazione.

 

Lasciò volutamente un po' di mistero nella frase e ridacchiò ancora; Kakashi si stava sforzando per rimanere impassibile, e sembrava impossibile che così tanta preoccupazione riuscisse a trapelare da quel viso celato da una maschera.

Obito gli passò davanti con fare divertito, molto a suo agio e non curante del mantello che gli arrivava alle caviglie. Il cappello sotto al braccio. Aprì la finestra e si girò verso il compagno.

 

“Fidati di me,  _ok_? Adesso andiamo.” Lo sentì espirare ed esitare un attimo dietro di lui, prima che lo seguisse veloce sui tetti già inondati dal sole.

 

-

 

La torre dell'Hokage si ergeva di fronte a loro. I fiocchi neri e lugubri che fino a qualche giorno prima avevano adornato le porte e le finestre, erano stati sostituiti durante la nottata da spendenti drappi bianchi e rossi che svolazzavano nella brezza mattutina per le vie. In giro per le strade non c'era nessuno, ed Obito immaginò- deglutendo il suo nervosismo -che fosse per via del fatto che l'intero villaggio si era già radunato nella piazza frontale. Solo poche sagome erano in attesa ai piedi della scalinata che li avrebbe condotti sul tetto.

  
“Eccoli,  _eccoli_!” Le voci allegre dei tre genin si alzarono dalla strada sotto di loro quando Obito saltò giù da un edificio per andargli incontro. Le mani nelle tasche dei neri pantaloni, nel tentativo di sembrare rilassato. Naruto stava correndo davanti ai suoi compagni, mentre Sakura e Sasuke lo seguirono con passo svelto. Appena lo raggiunse, il ragazzino si soffermò ad osservare la sua tenuta e lo scrutò dalla testa ai piedi con stupore ed allo stesso tempo una nota di tristezza. Non doveva essere facile per lui vedere qualcuno prendere il posto di suo padre dopo così poco tempo.

 

Anche se ancora a qualche metro di distanza, Sasuke fu il primo a parlare. “Stavamo iniziando a pensare di essere rimasti senza un Hokage.” Quel tono di provocazione che gli riservava sempre non era mai suonato così cordiale.

“Sta benissimo, maestro!” Disse poi la kunoichi sincera e gentile. Ecco perché Sakura era sempre stata la sua preferita; donava in quella tensione, una nota di affabilità, quel tipo di calore che solo una kunoichi riusciva a trasmettere. In più, era l'unica a fargli qualche complimento ogni tanto.

  
Naruto lo stava ancora fissando, dalla testa ai piedi. Negli ultimi giorni, Obito non aveva capito bene la motivazione, il ragazzino era tornato ad allenarsi, e con molto più impegno rispetto ai mesi precedenti. Era stato così contento quando, durante una delle loro ultime lezioni, lo aveva sentito dire a Sasuke, improvvisamente ed inaspettatamente, che un giorno sarebbe voluto diventare anche lui Hokage del Villaggio della Foglia. Quella frase, aveva fatto esplodere il giovane Uchiha in una sonora risata, e nascondere un ghigno a Sakura; ma Obito era rimasto serio ed in silenzio. Poteva essere sembrato qualcosa detto un po' a caso, solo per farsi grande di fronte ai compagni, ma da bravo maestro qual'era, era riuscito a leggere infondo ai suoi giovani occhi, aveva visto determinazione e serietà. Sul volto di Naruto aveva scorto un'espressione che, per esperienza, non avrebbe  _mai_  potuto sottovalutare, né tanto meno deridere.

 

Si ricordò di una loro conversazione, avvenuta qualche giorno prima, quando aveva comunicato al team la notizia della sua nomina come Hokage. Gli si avvicinò allora per mettergli il cappello sulla testa con una veloce mossa e lo premette forte per farlo calzare per bene. Il copricapo ricadde un po' troppo, celando l'intero capo del ragazzino e gran parte del busto sotto ai lunghi lembi di stoffa. Obito si chinò un po' e sollevò il tessuto; gli parlò con un tono severo. “Come ti dicevo, ci devi crescere dentro prima di poterlo mettere. Hai tempo ancora... Mi raccomando, pensa ad allenarti a dovere per gli esami Chuunin.” Poi però, nascosto dalla vista dei due compagni, gli riservò un segreto sorriso d'intesa e una veloce strizzata d'occhio.

 

Sakura, che era sempre stata la più perspicace lì in mezzo, sembrava un po' dubbiosa. “Ma come faremo ora a prepararci se non ci insegnerà più? Ci verrà assegnato-  _ci assegnerà_  un nuovo maestro?”

 

Solo a quel punto Obito si ricordò di non essere arrivato lì solo. Si voltò in fretta per cercare Kakashi, e lo vide a pochi metri di distanza dietro di lui, appoggiato ad un muro in ombra. Sembrava si fosse già calato alla perfezione nel ruolo che si era auto imposto... Obito provò un po' di compassione per lui, sapendo quello che lo attendeva. Era rimasto di proposito in disparte, a leggere ancora quel dannato libro. Avrebbe dovuto bruciarlo quando ne aveva avuta l'occasione.  _Sul serio_ , cosa ci trovava in quella storia? Obito aveva provato a darle una possibilità qualche sera prima, ma era  _davvero_  di pessimo gusto.

 

“Ah si, a proposito di questo...” Disse con un sorriso che non si curò più di trattenere, il tono volutamente alto. Abbandonò il cappello sulla testa di Naruto per fare qualche passo verso il suo compagno, che finse ancora un po' indifferenza, prima di alzare lo sguardo con fare interrogativo. Il poveretto si ritrovò il collo avvolto nella presa salda del braccio di Obito, che lo trascinò controvoglia in mezzo alla strada assolata.

Sakura e Sasuke sembrarono piuttosto confusi. In quanto a Naruto... beh era davvero impossibile leggere la sua espressione sotto a quell'enorme copricapo. Obito non riusciva proprio a celare l'entusiasmo, mente Kakashi rimaneva rigido e a disagio nella sua presa.

 

“Ecco a voi... Il vostro nuovo  _Maestro_!” Dopo quell'annuncio, lasciò andare il Jounin, che ancora stringeva il libro nella mano, il pollice fra le pagine per non perdere il segno. Poi lo spinse un poco verso i ragazzi, aspettandosi che dicesse qualcosa. Il silenziò regnò per un attimo in quella strada completamente deserta, e Kakashi si voltò piano verso di lui con uno sguardo misto di incredulità e shock. C'erano cose nelle quali quel prodigioso e geniale ninja era davvero un imbranato cronico.

 

È vero, non aveva mai insegnato in vita sua, e a qualcuno sarebbe potuto sembrare davvero poco adatto a quel compito, ma quella decisione che Obito aveva preso era stata decisamente ragionata. Kakashi aveva sempre avuto la fastidiosa abitudine di appostarsi per guardare da lontano i loro allenamenti, e anche se raramente partecipava, era quello che al villaggio conosceva meglio i marmocchi ed i loro progressi. Inoltre, la compagnia di tre giovani pieni di energie avrebbe sicuramente giovato all'umore del Jounin, proprio come aveva fatto tempo prima con quello di Obito.

 

Sasuke fece una piccola risata di sdegno, mentre Sakura rimase in silenzio per un attimo, dubbiosa. Kakashi sembrava aver perso improvvisamente la capacità di parlare. La scena divertì un po' Obito, che sadicamente rimase a fissare il disagio dell'amico di fronte ai ragazzi, come se improvvisamente fossero diventati perfetti sconosciuti.

 

“Di male in peggio...” Sasuke, quel piccolo sfacciato e maleducato, non si risparmiò un pungente commento che come al solito infastidì Obito non poco. Kakashi si girò verso di lui di nuovo con un'espressione palesemente preoccupata, ed Obito gli rispose solo con un sorriso tirato ed una pacca sulla schiena. “Sono sicuro che vi troverete benissimo, avrete un sacco di intesa... soprattutto  _voi_  due.”

 

Fu, come al solito, Naruto a risollevare la situazione. Dopo aver ascoltato la notizia in silenzio, afferrò il cappello per alzarlo e mostrare il volto; poi, con quel sorriso che sembrava tornato ad illuminarlo negli ultimi tempi disse solo: “A me sta bene.”

Il modo nel quale Kakashi si piegò in avanti e gli sorrise in risposta fece pensare ad Obito che probabilmente quei due gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa, e si appuntò mentalmente di chiedere spiegazioni più tardi.

 

Ora, aveva altro a cui pensare. Con un gesto veloce fece cenno a Kakashi di seguirlo, poi si incamminò lungo la scala.

 

-

 

“ _Quando ero piccolo, volevo diventare un ninja. Quella era la mia aspirazione, ma non sapevo che in realtà non avevo idea di che cosa significasse davvero. Ragionavo come il bambino che ero, volevo diventare il più forte di tutti, il migliore. Ero convinto che al mondo esistessero solo il bene ed il male, e che avrei dovuto combattere per sconfiggere i miei nemici._

 

_Beh, se le cose stessero davvero così, il mondo sarebbe un posto molto più semplice nel quale vivere._

 

_Quando sono cresciuto, ho dovuto iniziare a ragionare come un uomo e comprendere un bel po' di cose che prima ignoravo. Ho capito che quando usiamo tutte le nostre forze, non combattiamo mai per noi stessi, ma per le persone che amiamo; che è per loro che rischiamo la vita e che molti di noi l'hanno sacrificata; ho imparato che non sempre il nemico che dobbiamo affrontare dimora fuori dalle mura del nostro villaggio; anzi, la maggior parte delle volte non è affatto così._

 

_Sapete- tanto tempo fa ho incontrato un uomo. Era un vecchio, ma ragionava ancora come un bambino. Lui credeva di aver visto nel profondo di questo mondo, di aver capito quale luogo oscuro e terribile fosse in realtà. E sapete una cosa? Credo che purtroppo la sua colpa fosse proprio quella di averci visto giusto. Aveva cercato di convincermi a rimanere con lui e inseguire il suo folle sogno. Ma, anche se poteva aver ragione sul mondo nel quale viviamo, c'era una cosa sulla quale si era sbagliato alla grande, e beh... Quello ero io._

_Chissà che cosa direbbe ora, quel vecchio, vedendomi qui di fronte a tutti voi, a coronare il mio sogno, nonostante tutto. A mantenere le promesse che avevo fatto tanto tempo fa. Forse mi maledirebbe per averlo lasciato in quella sua grotta solitaria, o forse chissà, sarebbe felice, vedendo che sono riuscito a risalire da quel terribile abisso che ormai lo aveva quasi ingoiato completamente._

 

_Non sono così presuntuoso da promettervi che elimineremo quell'oscurità. Sarà sempre qui con noi, a ricordarci cosa e chi abbiamo perso. Ma se c'è qualcosa che posso fare è giurarvi che, come quella volta, non lascerò mai che ci trascini a fondo con sé.”_

 

Giorni e nottate sprecate, passate insonni per preparare un discorso. Obito pensò che a volte la cosa migliore da fare in questi casi, ignorando completamente i metodici e noiosi consigli del Terzo, fosse improvvisare. Ed in quel momento, mentre una folla di volti lo fissava dal basso verso l'alto, aveva pensato che  _quelle_  potessero essere le parole giuste da dire. Aveva creduto che tutti i suoi compagni, gli amici, il suo clan, così come le persone che aveva incontrato solo qualche volta di sfuggita per le vie di Konoha, avrebbero avuto bisogno di sapere che li avrebbe protetti e guidati a qualunque costo. Eppure, doveva ammetterlo, si sarebbe sentito un po' ipocrita. Si ricordava ancora bene il giorno nel quale aveva guardato dritto dentro  _quell'abisso_ , chelo aveva quasi ingoiato; si ricordava di aver pensato di odiare il mondo per quello che  _le_  aveva fatto e di aver addirittura desiderato che tutto finisse... Sapeva meglio di chiunque altro che quell'oscurità terribile si annidava dentro ad ognuno di loro. Se aveva vacillato una volta di fronte alle insidie di questa vita, come poteva promettere che non sarebbe successo di nuovo?

 

In quella bolla di silenzio, la tensione stava iniziando a crescere; sembrava impossibile che tutta quella gente fosse così immobile e calma, ferma nel sole del mattino. Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Obito li guardò uno ad uno: c'erano tantissimi jounin nelle prime file, proprio ai piedi della torre. Insieme a loro, allievi alle prime armi. giovani ninja appena usciti dall'Accademia, e Chunin che avevano da poco superato l'arduo esame. Nelle loro mani sventolavano bandierine colorate, intonate con i grandi festoni che erano stati appesi con lunghe corde pendenti dalla balconata alla lontana montagna degli Hokage. Là presto ci sarebbe stato il suo viso scolpito, proprio a fianco a quello del suo Maestro; proprio come nelle fantasie che aveva sempre avuto fin da bambino.  _Una grande responsabilità, per sempre impressa nella roccia._

Però, il resto delle persone che lo stavano ancora scrutando confuse,- e probabilmente scocciate e stanche per la lunga attesa -non erano shinobi. Mercanti, artigiani, vecchi e bambini... persone che vivevano vite semplici. Obito vide i loro sguardi esitanti, i sorrisi speranzosi e festosi dei più giovani che attendevano che aprisse bocca per dire qualcosa.  _Qu_ _elle_  erano le persone per le quali ogni Kage prima di lui aveva combattuto, quelle per le quali Minato aveva dato la vita.

E fu allora che la consapevolezza lo raggiunse: loro non avevano bisogno di nessun lacrimevole discorso, erano ignare di quella terribile realtà con la quale lui era stato costretto a scontrarsi, e forse, se avesse fatto un buon lavoro, non l'avrebbero mai conosciuta. Non c'era bisogno di nessuna grandiosa promessa se non quella che aveva già fatto tanto tempo fa e che ancora conservava vivida nel cuore.

 

_Rin, mi stai guardando, vero? Ce l'ho fatta e... Questo è solo l'inizio..._

 

Il gomito di Kakashi, al suo fianco, lo colpì debolmente, come per risvegliarlo da quella sua profonda contemplazione.  _Per quanto tempo era rimasto in piedi di fronte alla ringhiera senza aver detto una parola?_

 

La sua attenzione venne improvvisamente catturata dal movimento del Terzo Hokage, alla sua sinistra, che fece un cenno a Naruto. Il ragazzino avanzò timidamente verso il parapetto ed Obito osservò il vecchio Sarutobi rimuovergli delicatamente il cappello dalla testa, dargli qualche pacca per ripulirlo e poi alzarlo verso il cielo. Si schiarì la gola con qualche rauco colpo di tosse.

 

“ _Obito Uchiha. Il Quinto Hokage_!” Urlò rauco.

 

Senza capire bene come, si ritrovò il cappello premuto sulla testa e una mano sulla schiena che lo spingeva in avanti. La folla si animò leggermente, ma ad eccezione di qualche mormorio che lo aveva raggiunto fin lassù trasportato dal vento, ogni spettatore era ancora in attesa che aprisse bocca e dicesse qualcosa. Sarutobi gli diede qualche altra pacca sulla spalla e sorrise soddisfatto. “Avanti ragazzo, hai perso la lingua?” Gli sussurrò prima di fare qualche passo indietro per lasciare spazio agli ANBU. Obito sentì il sudore inumidirgli i capelli ed il colletto della tunica divenire un po' troppo stretto.

 _Beh_  ormai sembrava comunque troppo tardi per un lungo discorso...

 

Il sorriso delle maschere ANBU era freddo, inquietante ed Obito rimase a fissarle a disagio mentre il Capitano si spostò di fronte a lui e si inginocchiò in un profondo inchino rituale di rispetto.

 

 _Tipico suo_ , pensò Obito, _riesce ad essere impassibile e professionale persino in un momento come questo..._

 

Disposti in fila alle sue spalle, come a fargli da ombra, l'intera squadra ANBU fece lo stesso. Kakashi non si era scomposto. Mascherato e silenzioso, appariva calmo e immobile come una statua di pietra; in quel momento solenne, stava svolgendo il suo ruolo alla perfezione, ed Obito non avrebbe mai potuto lamentarsi. Però, quella formalità gli appariva fuori luogo, soprattutto ripensando a ciò che lui e Kakashi avevano passato in tutti quegli anni insieme e agli eventi degli ultimi giorni.

 

 _Se non fosse per lui,_ pensò Obito chinando la testa e nascondendola all'ombra del cappello,  _non sarei nemmeno qui ora._

 

Fece per girarsi di nuovo verso la folla, quando l'ANBU alzò lentamente la testa, solo un po', lasciando che i disegni della maschera venissero illuminati dal sole. Nonostante non potesse vederlo in volto, Obito si soffermò un po' a fissarlo, forse sperando che dicesse o facesse qualcosa-  _qualsiasi cosa_ per spezzare un po' quella strana tensione.

 

Dopo un istante, mentre il suo occhio si stava ancora spostando sulle inquietanti linee rosse che contornavano i fori della maschera, Obito sentì una sensazione strana, ma familiare: le gambe gli divennero improvvisamente molli- e probabilmente sarebbe finito per terra se non avesse mantenuto salda la presa sul parapetto. Le voci e le musiche che avevano riempito l'aria intorno a lui sembrarono divenire solo un eco lontano, il tempo immobilizzarsi di nuovo.

 

La visione gli si sdoppiò, riportandogli inevitabilmente alla mente proprio l'oscura notte di tanti anni prima. Si ricordò di quei pensieri sconosciuti che lo avevano toccato, di una mano che aveva afferrato e stretto la sua.

Emozioni che non gli appartenevano, ma allo stesso tempo nitide e chiare, gli salirono dallo stomaco, facendosi strada dentro di lui e scaldandogli il petto; lo inondarono così inaspettatamente da lasciarlo inerme e sopraffatto.

Dovette deglutire per tornare a respirare e riuscire a sostenere quel carico emotivo così intenso ed improvviso. Solo quando riuscì a domarlo completamente e farlo fluire, Obito si accorse con un sussulto che Kakashi, attraverso quel foro buio e scintillante di rosso, si era deciso finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, a guardarlo dritto nell'occhio.

 

In quel breve istante nel quale l'iride si incrociò con la sua gemella, Obito percepì chiaramente lo Sharingan risvegliarsi e poté sentire tutto quello che Kakashi non gli avrebbe mai potuto dire a parole: non poté che restare immobile mentre incredulo si lasciò inondare dall'orgoglio, da un'adorazione così profonda da riuscire ad eclissare quella che la folla stava ancora esprimendo a gran voce. Gli sembrò per un attimo di essere invincibile, di poter affrontare facilmente qualsiasi ostacolo o difficoltà. Si vide come l'eroe più grande della storia degli shinobi- per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentì degno di essere Hokage.

 

Nel momento che seguì quello sguardo carico di significato, Obito si ritrovò a sorridere senza nemmeno averne compreso il motivo. Per la prima volta, fu lui a distogliere lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre come per schiarirsi la mente. Si raddrizzò sulla schiena ed irrigidì, mentre Kakashi si alzò di nuovo e gli fece un cenno con la testa per ricordargli l'esistenza della folla ancora in attesa.  _Come faceva_ ad apparire così  _impassibile_?

 

Obito guardò le teste sollevate sotto di lui, trovando improvvisamente la motivazione necessaria per aprire la bocca. Probabilmente fuori luogo ed imbarazzato, si strofinò con una mano la lunga stoffa che gli ricopriva la nuca e puntò l'altra di fronte a sé. Il dito indice avvolto dal guanto indicava qualcosa di invisibile, che solo lui riusciva a vedere. Poi, con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni urlò: “Io sono Obito Uchiha, il Quinto Hokage del villaggio della Foglia!” Esitante e con un tono più basso aggiunse infine: “S-scusate per il ritardo!”

 

Non appena concluse quella banale e un po' deludente frase, la folla sotto di lui esplose in esultanze ed applausi. Il fischio che aveva ancora nel cervello si stava gradualmente affievolendo, e la musica e le grida raggiunsero poco a poco le sue orecchie. Rimase ancora per qualche istante a contemplare rapito il villaggio che lo acclamava con gioia, stringendo forte la ringhiera che lo separava da quella moltitudine.

 

E fu qualche istante dopo, tra il caos di tutti i saluti, le grida e le musiche, tra gli abbracci dei suoi allievi, e lo sguardo celato di Kakashi che ancora lo fissava in segreto, che Obito comprese finalmente cosa fosse stato, tanti anni prima, ad impedirgli di sprofondare in quell'abisso che altrimenti lo avrebbe ingoiato per sempre.

 

 

_Fine._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eccoci qui, la storia è conclusa. È stato molto bello per me scrivere Kakashi ed Obito in questo what if che, nonostante la drammaticità, spero sia riuscito a trasmettere un barlume di positività. Chissà, magari dopo questo esperimento, arriverà un'altra storia ambientata sempre nel mondo di Naruto! Se avete dei commenti o dei consigli, li accetto volentieri! Grazie a tutti per aver letto.**
> 
>  


End file.
